The Choice
by SenorWacko
Summary: This fic's about Harry and his 7th year in Hogwarts and beyond. Choices he will have to make, choices that will affect his friendship with Ron and Hermione... My first FanFic... no flames please... PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks... Chapter 30 UP! COMPLETE!
1. The Vision

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its books.  
  
(A/N) This story happens in Harry's seventh and final year at Hoqwarts.  
  
THE CHOICE  
  
Rating--- PG  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Vision  
  
The night sky appeared over Number 4. Privet Drive as 17-year old Harry Potter trudged up the staircase to his small bedroom. He tugged open the door and sat down on his bed, deep in thought. "What am I doing in this place?", he thought. Indeed, if not for Professor Dumbledore's order to stay at his uncle's house for the summer, he would have been at Number 12, Grimmaud Place, which was the house that his godfather, Sirius Black, had left behind for him.  
Feeling tired, Harry slumped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling aimlessly. He was obviously missing his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Most of all, he was missing Hogwarts. Slowly, he felt drowsy and sank into a slumber..  
"What do you have for me, Master?" the slippery voice of Lucius Malfoy sounded.  
"A lot, Lucius, my slippery friend." croaked Lord Voldermort. " I have a favour to ask of you."  
"Name it, Master, and it shall be done." Replied Malfoy.  
"Very well, Lucius." Voldermort said. " I want to kill one of Harry Potter's good friends"  
"But Master, Potter has many friends. Which one do you want me to get rid of?" questioned Malfoy.  
"The one he treasures most, Lucius." came Voldermort's reply.  
Harry woke up with a start. 


	2. Trouble at Grimmaud Place

Disclaimer. I did not write or create Harry Potter.. Thanks..  
  
Chapter 2--- Trouble at Grimmaud Place  
  
Harry's mind swirled before him." Who was he referring to?" he thought. His mind ran to Ron and Hermione. Without the two of them, life in Hogwarts would be extremely miserable. Then he thought of Hagrid, the gamekeeper who helped him settle into Hogwarts and introduced him to the world of magic. He also thought of Professor Dumbledore, who really helped him at Hogwarts. Then he thought of Cho, his crush in the fifth year who he still cherished in his heart. He also remembered Mr and Mrs Weasley, who are the closest Harry has had to parents. Too worried to sleep, Harry just gazed out of his window, watching Privet Drive rise form the sleep in front of him for the rest of the night.  
The next morning, Harry sleepy walked down the staircase to the kitchen, where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley when eating their breakfast. Harry peered at their plates and said "Cheese toast! My favourite!" rather loudly. True, the Dursley's no longer treated Harry like a piece of garbage since Harry could now use magic out of school, and they were awfully scared of Harry changing them into frogs when he felt like, so they now treated him much better than before. Harry sat down beside Uncle Vernon as he took a slice of toast and gingerly bit into it.  
"Ding-dong!" went the doorbell just as Harry was eating his second slice. "Ignore that," Uncle Vernon said, "It's most likely a door-to-door salesman." "Ruddy salesmen, coming so early to bug us." Uncle Vernon muttered.  
The doorbell rang again. Aunt Petunia was going to stand up when Uncle Vernon said "Leave them alo."  
"Alohomora!" a familiar voice sounded as the door swung open, cutting Uncle Vernon in mid-sentence, and revealing Ron and Hermione standing at the door.  
"Ron! Hermione!". Harry said in sheer delight. "What are you two doing here?"  
"Here to get you out of this place, of course!" Ron replied.  
Harry swiftly ran up to his room, packed up his stuff untidily and ran back down. "I'm finally going to leave this place!" Harry thought repeatedly as he carried his luggage down to the living room. When he was back downstairs, Harry asked Ron  
  
" Are we going back to Grimmaud Place?"  
"No Harry," replied Hermione, "We're going to my house to stay for the rest of the holidays."  
"Why?" Harry replied curiously.  
Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks.  
"Well Harry," Ron started nervously. "If you must know. You tell him, Hermione"  
"Well, Grimmaud Place got attacked." Hermione stuttered, "and destroyed, by You-know-who."  
  
Please review.. Thanks a lot ( 


	3. The Confession

Disclaimer. I didn't write any Harry Potter books.  
  
CHAPTER 3--- The Confession.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously," Destroyed by Voldermort?"  
"Yes Harry." Hermione answered quickly as the trio walked towards Mr Granger's sliver-colored Nissan. " He attacked at a time when the Order was having a top-secret meeting. One wave of the wand and POOF!" Hermione said vividly, "And the whole place was on fire."  
"Yah," Ron continued. "And some people in the order were hurt too, mate. Tonks got burnt quite badly and is now in St Mungo's. Moody also got hit quite a bit and Mom also got hit by a curse. She's now in St Mungo's too."  
"You must be Harry, right?"  
An unfamiliar voice interrupted Harry's train of thought. Looking up, he saw Mr Granger standing next to him. Mr Granger was a tall man with chocolate brown eyes, just like Hermione. His hair was, however, jet black, unlike his wife, who had Hermione's brown bushy hair.  
"You're Harry, right? Nice to meet you." Mr Granger stuck out his hand and Harry shaked it. He reminded Harry of Mr Weasley.  
"Hermione's told me all about you." Mr Granger said cheerfully. " Ron there told me that his family was quite busy with some important stuff, so Hermione persuaded me to let you guys stay for the rest of the holidays! I'll get you to King's Cross on the 1st! It's platform 9 3/4 right?"  
Harry laughed. Mr Granger's cheerfulness and open-mindedness towards magic differed so much from the Dursley's. However, once Harry got on the car, he thought about what had happened. "Why did Voldermort want to destroy Sirius' house? Maybe he knew about the Order!" Harry thought. Feeling depressed and worried for Tonks and Mrs Weasley, Harry slumped against the car door.  
"Come on, Harry," Ron chirped, "Don't look so glum. Cheer up!" and did a funny face at Harry.  
" Oh Harry." Hermione said, "Don't get so worried about it." And to Harry's surprise and shock, kissed him on the cheek.  
Harry slumped back down onto his seat and sighed, his mind full of thought. " Does she really like me?" Harry thought. His mind whirled as he felt drowsy and started to sleep..  
  
"Wake up, Harry! We're there!" Ron half-shouted as he shaked Harry vigorously. Harry sat up groggily and felt for his glasses and putting them on. He looked out of the car window and saw a gleaming white bungalow right in front of him.  
"Welcome, Harry" Mr Granger said, " to our home."  
It was definitely the biggest house Harry had ever saw in his entire life, even bigger than the Burrow, Ron's house.  
"And here is the living room" Mr Granger chirped as they walked through the house," and at the backyard is a little swimming pool, for your use, of course." Mr Granger added. Harry grinned. Although he could swim, he had never done so during the summer holidays, as the Dursleys never let him out of the house.  
Ron, being in a wizarding family, had never lived in a Muggle house before, was amazed at the common household appliances in Hermione's house.  
"What does this do, Hermione?" Ron asked while pointing to the electrical switch on the wall.  
"I have a deal for you, Ron," Mr Granger suddenly cut in, " I tell you everything that you need to know in this place, in exchange for the both of you" pointing at Ron and Harry," showing me all your magical gadgets."  
Ron's eyes lit up. "Deal!" he said excitedly.  
  
So, for the next few days, Ron was given an ' crash-course on the lifestyles of Muggles', while Harry and Ron showed Mr Granger all their wizarding gear.  
" This, Mr Granger, is an Invisibility Cloak." Harry pointed to his Invisibility Cloak, left behind by his father. He put it on and became invisible, to the delight of Mr Granger, who nodded curiously. And in exchange, Mr Granger and Harry showed Ron all the' Muggle stuff' in the house.  
" This, Ron" pointng to the TV set in Hermione's bedroom," is a television set. You use this remote control and press this red button and turns on." Harry turned it on and it started to show " Friends" the comedy.  
"Cool, Harry!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.  
After a very long tour of all the "interesting stuff" in the house, the trio set down to eat their dinner-Fish 'n Chips. It was the best meal Harry had ever eaten outside of Hogwarts, due to the fact that the Dursley's had always given Harry toast with butter for breakfast.  
" Now you three better behave yourselves." Mr Granger said warningly as he put on his suit and left with his wife.  
" Where's your parent's going?" Harry asked between mouthfuls,  
" To some Dentist's Convention south of town." Hermione replied quickly.  
After dinner, Harry and Ron went to put their stuff in their room next to Hermione's room. Then they went into her room to watch " Star Wars Episode 1-The Phantom Menace" on Hermione's VCD player. Ron gasped in awe every time an X-Wing fighter blew up another fighter jet. "That is SO cool!" Ron said repeatedly, irritating both Harry and Hermione.  
"That was a brilliant show!" Ron exclaimed after the show ended. "Dad would really like to see that.. What do you call that again?"  
"A VCD player, Ron." Hermione said, with a tone of irritation.  
"Right, OK then, I'll be going to bed now, It's kinda late." Ron said and walked out of the room, stifling a yawn at the same time.  
Harry was going to stand up when Hermione suddenly said "Harry, I've something to tell you."  
Harry sat back down on Hermione's bed, rather confused. "So what is it you want to tell me?"  
Hermione looked around nervously, unsure of whether or not to tell him. Finally, she took a deep breath and said,  
"I like you a lot, Harry."  
Harry gazed at her. "So she really likes me." He thought for a moment and replied  
"I like you too, Hermione."  
They stared at each other for a long time, not daring to break the silence.  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed and move towards him, and their lips met.....  
Its probably the first time they had kissed that passionately. Harry felt warmth seep through him as their tongues met. Unconsciously, both of them had fell onto the bed. Harry had the temptation to just pull her shirt off. When his hands reached her shirt, Hermione pulled away.  
"Let's not do that yet, Harry." She said rather reluctantly.  
"You're right." Harry mumbled as he got off her bed. Before he left, he kissed Hermione on the forehead and said " I love you."  
" I love you too." Came the reply as Harry walked out of her room..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how do you find it? Rather mushy I agree. Pls R&R THANKS!!!!! 


	4. The Best Birthday

Disclaimer: You know the stuff. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
CHAPTER 4-The Best Birthday  
  
Harry walked up the wooden staircase to his room lazily, his mind for of thoughts. He lazily pushed open the door and saw Ron reading "Flying with the Cannons."  
Ron put down his book and gazed at Harry." What took you so long?" he asked.  
"Nothing" Harry lied. He obviously did not want to tell Ron about what happened in Hermione's room.  
"Nothing?" replied Ron smugly, "You were always a bad liar Harry. You're face gives you away."  
Harry turned bright pink. Giving up, he replied slowly," I was talking with Hermione for a while."  
"And what else did you guys do?" Ron continued, feeling encouraged by Harry's reaction.  
Harry didn't reply. He sat down on his bed and took off his glasses.  
"Did you two kiss?" Ron continued, looking like he would burst into laughter anytime.  
Harry could stand Ron's interrogation anymore. He almost shouted," Yes, so what??"  
"GOT YOU!!!!!!" Ron burst into laughter, pounding his pillow at the same time. Harry, influenced by Ron, starting laughing too.  
"Wait till Mom and Dad hear this, they be so happy!" Ron replied. Harry groaned. If Ron told Mr and Mrs Weasley, he and Hermione would never get any peace.  
"So, when you two have a kid, don't forget to name me his godfather!" Ron said.  
"SHUT UP!." Harry said, and threw a pillow at Ron.  
  
Life at the Granger's was a very pleasant time for Harry and Ron. Mr and Mrs Granger were the complete opposite to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They were very open towards magic, unlike Harry's guardians who had a very medieval attitude towards magic. Mrs Granger's cooking was also much, much better than Aunt Petunia.  
But the best thing in Hermione's house was the pool at the back of the house. Hermione had said that her parents had bought the pool because they had won the state lottery last year, which was worth 10,000 pounds. In the pool, the trio enjoyed themselves tremendously. Even though it was just spraying each other with water guns, it was very refreshing and enjoyable.  
There was also the 'secret' love affair between Harry and Hermione. As Mr and Mrs Granger had always brought Ron out to 'experience the muggle world," Harry and Hermione always had 'free time.'. At almost every opportunity, they would have a 'steamy kissing scene', even in the swimming pool.  
In the blink of an eye, Harry had spent 2 weeks at the Granger's. Harry looked at the wall calendar on his bedroom door. "July 30" it read. "Tomorrow's my birthday!" Harry exclaimed. Harry had been so engrossed in living with the Granger's that he had completely forgotten about his birthday. He lay on his bed, thinking about what surprises awaited him tomorrow. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep..  
Harry woke up with a start. He glanced at his clock. "It's already 10!" Harry mumbled. Quickly, he put on his glasses and ran down the staircase to the living room.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!!" went Ron and Hermione as Mr Granger brought out the birthday cake. For the first time in his 17 years of existence, no one had ever celebrated Harry's birthday with him. Harry felt enormously grateful towards Ron and Hermione as he opened his birthday present.  
Ron had given Harry a large poster of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they had won the Quidditch Cup 4 years ago, with all of them cheering and holding the Quidditch Cup. Hermione had given him a book that would record down all the notes in class. "Just open it and place it on your table and it'll record all your notes!" Hermione said brightly.  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry mumbled. With this notebook, he could sleep in History of Magic and still get important notes..  
CRASH!!!!!!!! Harry turned around and saw Pigwidegon, Ron's tiny owl crash onto the window sill. Harry opened the window and Pig, followed by Harry's owl Hedwig flew in.  
"Looks like we got our Hogwarts mail." Ron piped in as he received his mail. Harry ripped his open.  
"Nothing new here," Harry mumbled," Just new books... What's this?" Harry said as he opened the second letter that Hedwig had given him. He ripped at open, emptied it's contents and a badge and an armband dropped onto the table.  
Harry picked both items up and looked closely. On the armband it said "CAPTAIN" on it.  
"Got what you wanted, eh!" Ron said cynically as he looked at the armband.  
Harry ignored him. He picked up the badge and looked at it.  
"Oh my god!" Ron almost shouted, his jaw almost dropped to the ground, "Head Boy!"  
  
So how do you find it? I know I took a long time.. Quite busy. Pls R&R. 


	5. Back to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: You know it. I do not own Harry Potter or anything regarding it.  
  
CHAPTER 5-Back to Diagon Alley  
  
"Head Boy!!!" Ron said, half excited and half jealous, "How did you ever get it?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and slumped onto the couch. "HOW can I be Head Boy?" Harry thought," I was only a prefect last year, unlike Ron and Hermione, or even Malfoy. Why did Dumbledore put me as Head Boy?"  
"SHREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice rang from inside the kitchen. Harry stood up, his train of thought abruptly interrupted. Suddenly, Hermione ran out of the kitchen like a demented girl, saw Harry's Head Boy badge on Ron's hand, and stopped suddenly.  
'Well Ron," Hermione started,"congrats on becoming Head Boy." She said rather stiffly.  
"What did you say, I'm Head Boy," Ron said, stifling a laugh," I'm not good enough to be Head Boy; it's Harry that got the badge."  
"Wow, that's great Harry!". Hermione said, her voice changing back to her normal, know-it-all style. To Harry's surprise, she started to hug him and kiss him on the cheek continuously.  
"Stop it, Hermione." Harry said reluctantly. He wished that he could do the same to her, but in her living room was not the best place to do it. Hermione pulled away and saw Ron bending over the sofa and acting as if he was vomiting.  
"I didn't know that you two were so mushy." Ron laughed as he continued to 'vomit' onto the sofa.  
"Oh shut up Ron, if not I'll jinx you." Harry said.  
  
Time really flies when you're having fun. September the 1st was only a week away. The trio went to Diagon Alley to get their new school stuff. There, they met most of their pals in Gryffindor. They saw Neville with his grandma shopping for books as well as another Remeberall ( Neville has lost his other 5 Rememberalls!) They also saw Seamus and Dean at Quality Qudditch Supplies, ogling at the latest Nimbus 2002, faster than the old Nimbus 2001 that Malfoy had.  
After all their shopping, They bought some ice-cream and sat down at a small corner, beside a wizard jewelry shop. They spent time looking at the diamonds on display. "That one is pretty!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry stared at it. It was definitely very nice but.  
'25 Gallons!" Ron almost screamed, "That's so damn expensive!"  
"Yeah, you're right," Hermione sighed," no one would ever buy that for me."  
They left and continued walking down Diagon Alley. All of a sudden, Harry stammered," Oww, stomachache." And hurried left.  
"Wonder what's he up to," Ron muttered.  
  
A few hours later, the trio walked towards Fred and George's joke shop." Hey, cool!" Ron said, "I've never been into my bro's shop before. Mind if I go in?"  
"No problem, man. Take your time." Harry replied. With a cheeky look on his face. Ron stepped in.  
"Hey Hermione, I got something to show you." Harry said, pulling Hermione to a dark alley.  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.  
Harry took out a purple box from his pocket ad placed in Hermione's hands. "Take a look!" Hermione eyed him suspiciously and opened the box.  
In it was what Hermione was looking at in the jewelry shop just now. The diamond necklace in the box shined brightly at her.  
"Thanks, Harry." Hermione squealed in delight, and flung her arms round Harry's neck. They looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like eternity before Harry moved forward to kiss her...  
It was even better than when the kissed at Hermione's house. Harry felt Hermione's arms tighten round his neck as they went deeper. "Don't stop," Hermione mumbled as she pressed her lips harder against Harry's..  
"So, what do we have here?" a familiar voice sounded behind them.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What happened, and who is the mysterious person? Read the next chapter to find out.. Pls R&R.. Thanks. 


	6. The Perfect Surprise

Disclaimer: You should know it. Thankz..  
  
Chapter 6- A Pleasant Surprise  
  
"So now, what do we have here?" a sinister voice sounded behind Harry. Harry pulled away from Hermione, not daring to turn back and look. The voice, however, sounded a lot like Malfoy's.  
"I know it's you, Malfoy. Now piss off before I get nasty.' Harry said, in a slightly nervous state of mind.  
"Funny, isn't it, how well can a newly-discovered voice-changing potion can have." a more sinister, silky and unpleasant voice sounded behind Harry. Harry gulped. It could only be..  
"Snape!" Harry blurted out, unknowingly.  
"Professor Snape to you, Potter." Snape spat.  
"Sorry ,Sir." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
"Well, Potter, Headmaster saw it fit to place you and Miss Granger here," Snape glared menacingly at Hermione, "as Head Boy and Girl, eh?" Snape said, rather bitterly, obviously hoping that Malfoy would be Head Boy. "I certainly don't think so, after what I just saw. I would expect you two not to do that anywhere near me, or I'll ensure that you two get 'replaced'. Snape finished and swept away from the alley.  
"That was close." Harry said in relief.  
  
The days went by very quickly, and soon it was September 1st. Harry took one last look at the Granger's house, where he definitely spent his best summer there, before placing his luggage into the boot of Mr Granger's car.  
"Don't worry, Harry. You can come any time you want." Mr Granger said as Harry stepped into the car. Not long later, they reached King's Cross station. The trio pushed their trolley towards the magical barrier leading to Platform 9 3/4. Ron and Hermione went in first. Before Harry went in, Mr Granger held his shoulder and said," Take good care of Hermione." and winked at him. Harry knew what Mr Granger meant. He shook his hand and raced into the platform. The scarlet Hogwarts Express loomed in front of him as he entered the platform. "It's great to be back." Harry mumbled as he stepped into the train.  
  
The ride on the train was an uneventful one, bar the incident when Malfoy and his gang tried to curse him in the toilet, when his former DA class stormed in and jinxed them until they looked like overgrown toads. Not long later, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, where the saw Hagrid directing first-years to the sorting. The trio got onto the carriages with Ginny, Ron's younger sister. A while later, they reached the gates of Hogwarts, when they quickly got to the Gryffindor table.  
As usual, the first-years were sorted into their houses, which this year took a rather long time. Harry was extremely hungry when Professor Dumbledore magically made the food appear on the golden plates.  
After a very fulfilling dinner, Professor Dumbledore made the usual announcements about Flich's rules, and Qudditch tryouts which were to be held on the19th of this month.  
"Now, chop chop, time of be.." Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by the door suddenly opening. A young woman stepped in, rather hurriedly.  
"Excusez-moi, Professor Dumbledore, for being so late.", The woman spoke, in a voice that Harry had seemed to have heard before.  
"No matter." Dumbledore said as he stood up.\  
" Meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Fleur Delacour."  
  
A bit short, I know, but pls R&R, thanks 


	7. Back at School

Disclaimer: You guys should know it.. I'm did not write Harry Potter.. Blah blah blah.  
  
CHAPTER 7: Back at School  
  
"What!!!" Harry half-shouted in disbelief.  
'And what might be the problem, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore said in his cool, clear voice.  
"Nothing, Sir" Harry mumbled loudly as he sank back into his seat."  
"OK then, that's all for today. Everyone, chop chop, go back to your common rooms." Dumbledore said loudly as everyone stood up and headed back to their common rooms. Harry stood up and immediately came face to face with Fleur (Professor) Delacour.  
"Bonjour, Harry." Fleur started rather nervously, "It's very nice to be back."  
"Professor Dela...." Harry started,  
"Oh no no no no." Fleur cut in, " Pleazee. Don't call me, Professor, I'm not used to it yet....."  
"Ok then, Fleur," Ron and Hermione could see how uncomfortable Harry looked, "We think that we should be going back to the rooms, it's getting late.."  
"Oh then, au revoir. See you in my class." Fleur said and hurried off.  
"That was close," Ron said as they walked back to the common rooms.  
"Yeah Ron, you guys saved my life." Harry said quickly. "Thanks a lot, man."  
"No problem, "Ron said, and slapped Harry on the back." What are friends for?" Ron suddenly whispered in his ear. "I think she likes you."  
"You sure 'bout that?" Harry whispered back.  
"Of course, couldn't you see the looks on her eyes, it gives her away, man." It Then, turning to Hermione, said" You have some competition, gal!"  
Harry turned and laughed." Nothing would come between the two of us, right?" he thought  
  
The days passed along very quickly. To no one's surprise, the teachers had the same mood as usual. Professor Snape was his old nasty and bias self, giving Harry the toughest Potions questions he cold think of.  
The only new addition was Fleur Delacour. To everyone's surprise, she wasn't an Umbridge-like teacher, who only believed in reading books. She taught like the all-too-famous Professor Lupin, giving them all those weird creatures to "experiment" on.  
In the seventh year, they had much more work to do than in other years. The homework was so much, that they had to stay late into the night to finish it.  
The only thing that Harry was looking forward to was the Quidditch practices and tryouts. He was so anxious that he had forgotten about the other event on the 19th. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mione! Don't leave me!" Harry woke up with a shout. Harry looked around and saw no one around.  
"Why isn't there anyone around?" Harry thought. He started at his watch.  
"The date today is 19th September, the time is 10:46am." Harry's talking watch sounded.  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry shouted. "the Quidditch tryouts is today!" Harry repeated it while putting on his robes. He grabbed his broomstick and ran to the fields/  
"Cool it, Harry." Ron appeared in front of him." You missed everything, we've already chosen the new chaser, and boy, that guy's good! You should have seen him, Harry. He was damn fast!"  
"Yeah, whatever, Ron. Who is it?"  
"He's right behind you." Ron said,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is the new chaser? Read the upcoming chapter to find out.. Don't forget to R&R... 


	8. Quidditch Season

Disclaimer: You should know it. I didn't write Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 8: Quidditch Season  
  
"He's right behind you, Harry." Ron said.  
Harry turned around and gasped. "My god. How did you get in to the team?'  
"Oh, she like ran rings round me before scoring like in every try, man." Ron said, rather impatiently.  
"Maybe it's because you suck, Ron." Hermione replied. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione Granger, the girl who so hated Quidditch in the beginning, now was on the Gryffindor team. Harry was still staring at her in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes as hard as he could, but Hermione still stood in front of him, in her muddy Quidditch robes.  
"So what do you think, Harry," Ron said. Harry jumped, his train of thought broken. "I think we have a good chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year, with Hermione around."  
"Yah I think you're right, Ron." Harry said absentmindedly.  
"Lucky you. To have Hermione on the team with you is a big blessing to you." Ron sniggered. "Just don't have some intimate moments in the dressing room, or we'll take pics and show it to McGonagall."  
Harry laughed, and socked Ron on his shoulder. But now he knew what to get for her birthday...  
  
It was a few days to the first match of the season, and everyone was very excited. At training, Harry could see why Hermione was picked for the team. She rode on her broom like an old pro and had a powerful and accurate shot. However, the only problem was that her broom, a school-owned Shooting Star, was not up to scratch. Even if Hermione was the best chaser in the world, she still needed a new broom.  
"Hey pal, ogling at Hermione, eh" Ron said as he walked toward him.  
"Yah right," Harry replied." She needs a new broom pal."  
"I know that." Ron snapped back." So you go now and get one,"  
"But how?" Harry asked.  
"Just go, the Hogsmeade visit is today. Go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and get a broom."  
Harry gasped. He had totally forgot that the Hogsmeade visit was today. Quickly he rush out, leaving Ron to mutter," Stupid guy."  
  
The Quidditch match was tomorrow. The match-up of the season-Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The whole common room was awake with busy discussion.  
"Do you think we can win?"  
"Yeh, why not! I heard that Hermione's one hell of a chaser."  
Harry slumped down on the cushion. The weight of expectation was upon his backs. If Gryffindor were to lose the match, it would be unthinkable.  
Soon everyone was in bed, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry to be in the lounge.  
"Hermione, I have something for you." Harry said. He took out the package from beneath the couch and gave it to Hermione. "For you."  
"For me?" Hermione questioned Harry. Suspiciously, she tore the brown packaging.  
"Wow pal," Ron gasped." You sure are richer than I thought." Hermione looked like she would pass out. On the handle was the word "FIREBOLT" carved on it.  
"Like it?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head and gave Harry a big hug.  
"Harry, you shouldn't have." Hermione repeated.  
"It's ok, love. As long as you like it." Harry answered.  
"Oh Harry, don't forget to kiss her!" Ron smirked.  
"Piss off," Harry said, and threw the pillow at him.  
  
The big day had arrived. Harry assembled his team and gave his first ever pep talk. Leading his players onto the field, Harry felt something that he never felt before. Something like he was the new Oliver Wood, that he had to grow up and be a leader.  
The game didn't start well of Gryffindor. Ron suddenly became a bundle of nerves, conceding one goal after another. Before they knew it, they were already 70 points down.  
"And it's Granger tearing down the pitch." The loud voice of Lee Jordan, now official commentator for Quidditch games, sounded." She gets past one, gets past two, takes a shot, GRYFFINDOR SCORE!!!!"  
Harry took a deep breath. At least his team had scored. Turning around he saw something gold buzzing round him.  
"Harry Potter's going after the snitch!" Jordan roared as Harry chased after the golden ball, with Malfoy hot on his heels. As Harry was going to reach out of the snitch, he felt a hard thump on his back. Losing his balance, he fell off his broom and onto the pitch. Still felling weird, he stood up and saw the snitch in his hand.  
"Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor win!" Jordan roared as the Gryffindor fans started to cheer. Harry smiled as he fell down onto the pitch, unconscious.  
  
That's all folks, for this chapter, read the following chapter to find out on what will happen. Pls R&R.. Thanks 


	9. The Surprise

Disclaimer-You know the drift.  
  
Chapter 9- The Surprise  
  
"He's awake!"  
Harry woke up and saw many anxious faces looking at him. Reaching for his glasses, he said, "What happened?"  
"You got pushed off by Malfoy, man." Ron said. "Luckily you caught the snitch. You should have seen the look on the amazing little ferret."  
Harry laughed. This was not the first time Malfoy tried to push him off his broom, and he could have died like a million years ago.  
"Thank God you're still alive." Ginny piped in. "We thought that fall was bad."  
"Don't worry, guys." Harry said. "I don't die that easily."  
  
The days flew by quickly; soon it was the end of November. One evening, the school was having dinner when Professor Dumbledore made an announcement  
"This Christmas, we'll be holding the Reunion Ball. Besides being a usual ball, we be welcoming back our old students to the school for Christmas. This will be a good time for you to have some fun, and meet up with old friends."  
  
There was instant cheering from the students; it was the first time that a ball had been staged, since the Yule Ball in year 4.  
"Hey Ron, who're you gonna ask?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see." Ron replied with a smirk. "So are you going to ask her?" he continued, with his finger pointing at Hermione.  
"Maybe." Harry said.  
  
That night, everyone was in bed already, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry in the lounge.  
"Ahem." Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.  
"Err. I think I should be going to bed." Ron said, faking a yawn and walking off.  
"Hermione," Harry started, looking her in the eye, "Will you go to the ball with me?"  
"No problem, Harry." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Ohhh.." a voice from behind sounded. "Look, the great Harry Potter has fallen in love.."  
"Shut up, Ron." Harry said, instantly recognizing that voice.  
"Well, well." Ron said," Finally, a happy reunion." Bending down, he whispered to Harry, "Don't forget to use protection.."  
Harry turned around and whacked Ron and the stomach. "Owww! That hurts." Ron said.  
  
This chapter is quite short, I know. Find out what happens at the ball in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R, I haven't got many reviews for a long time!!! Thanks 


	10. The Reunion Ball

Disclaimer-Pls refer to other chapters... Thanks..  
  
Chapter 10- The Reunion Ball  
  
The days flew by in a flash, soon it was Christmas Eve. The common room lounge was a hive of activity.  
"Do you think I should wear this?"  
"How about this necklace?"  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said. Harry turned around and replied," Yah, what."  
"Who do you think Ron's gonna ask out tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
"Don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The only thing I know is that you're my partner tomorrow."  
Hermione smiled and replied, "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life."  
'Me too!" came the reply  
  
The big night had arrived. Harry waited impatiently for Hermione to do her hair. Meanwhile, he saw Ron hurried rushing down the staircase.  
"Hey, man. What's the rush?" Harry said  
"No time to talk." Ron answered hurriedly. ''My date's waiting."  
"So who is this secret date of yours?" Harry asked.  
"You'll find out for yourself later." Ron said as he ran off.  
Harry sighed and turned around. "Who could his date be?" he wondered.  
"Oh Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Hermione in a slivery white dress.  
"My God! You're beautiful!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Thanks. And we better get going. Don't wanna be late!" Hermione said as they left the room.  
  
At the ball, Harry saw many of his old friends. He saw the Weasley twins, Fred and George, whose joke shop was the most popular one at Diagon Alley.  
"Hey, do you know who Ron's partner today?" Fred asked.  
"Nah, I don't know a thing." Harry said.  
Harry also saw Oliver Wood, the former Gryffindor captain, who asked him about almost everything concerning the team.  
"Hey Harry." A familiar voice sounded behind him.  
Harry spun around to see someone he used to like. Yes, Cho Chang stood in front of him.  
"Hi," Harry started, rather nervously, "How have you been doing?"  
"It's ok, though life as a Ministry worker is quite rough." Cho sighed.  
"Hey, Cho, where have you been?"  
"Ron?" Harry said as he saw Ron hurrying towards her.  
"Oh, Hi Harry," Ron said, oblivious to what Harry was thinking.  
"You mean you two are dating?" Harry said in disbelief.  
"Well, yah." Cho said. "It has been like that since last year. Hasn't Ron told you?"  
"As a matter of fact, no.' Harry said, eyes glaring at Ron, who seemed to be cowering with fear.  
"Hey never mind, Harry," Ron piped in nervously. "You like Hermione, right."  
Now it was Harry's turn to be afraid as Cho looked at him.  
"Never mind, Ron." Cho started. I already knew that those two would like each other. Let's go dance."  
"See you later, Harry." Ron said as they walked off.  
Harry sighed as he walked back to find Hermione.  
"Guess who is Ron's gal." Harry asked  
"Is it Lavender of Parvati?" Hermione asked.  
"Nah, it's Cho Chang." Harry answered.  
"It can't be. At first she hated him?" Hermione said.  
"Well, I don't know about that. But what I know is that we should dance." Harry said, and stretched out his hand.  
The two of them danced gracefully on the floor, as many of their Gryffindor seven-years watched with great intent.  
"I didn't know you could dance so well, Harry." Hermione said.  
"Well, now you know!" Harry said  
After a long time, Hermione suddenly said, "I need to do some more makeup, Harry. Wait for me." and rushed off.  
Harry sat down with Dean and Seamus, both tired of dancing, and started to chat. After about 30 minutes, Hermione still never returned. Harry decided to look for her.  
Harry moved around the whole school, but still couldn't find Hermione. As he was walking near the Qudditch fields, he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around but saw nobody.  
"Must be the wind." Harry muttered and continued walking. All of a sudden, he heard someone saying something. Harry jumped aside but it was too late. The beam of green light hit him and he slumped to the ground.  
  
Who attacked Harry and what happened to Hermione? Read the next chapter to find out! Don't forget to give your reviews... :p 


	11. The Choice

Disclaimer-Pls refer to other chapters.. Thanks  
  
Chapter 11- The Choice  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt. Looking up he saw massive limestones and rocks hanging from the roof of the place.  
"Where the hell am I?" Harry muttered to himself. He could only remember that he was knocked out by a green light while looking for Hermione. Groggily, he walked forward. Soon, he saw a large door he had seemed to see before. It could only be..  
"The Chamber of Secrets!" Harry said to himself. "Wonder who brought me here."  
"Open up."  
The snakes on the door moved into position and the door creaked open. Harry slowly crawled down the ladder.  
"This place sure looks familiar." Harry muttered as he drew out his wand. "Better be careful.."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" a loud voice sounded from nowhere. Harry got struck by the same green light and fell down onto the floor.  
"So who do we have here?" a loud, silky voice sounded. Harry turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters moving toward him menacingly.  
"Accio wand!" Harry's wand flew into the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stood up and said, "What do you want with me?"  
"It's not them who want you, it's me that has a proposition with you." a voice said. The Death Eaters moved aside and knelt down. Harry stared in horror. Lord Voldermort stood in front of him, his eyes narrowing down onto Lucius Malfoy.  
"Good job, Lucius." Voldermort said. "You have done well do bring him here."  
"I do not deserve praise, Master." Malfoy quickly said. "Your order must be done."  
Voldermort gave out an evil laugh. Turning, he glanced at Harry, who seemed to dread what was going to happen.  
"As I said, Potter, I have a proposition for you. I have two things here, and you will have to choose one of them."  
"Why do you want me to choose?" Harry said, his mind suddenly more relieved. "How bad can this be?" Harry thought.  
"Because, Potter," Voldermort started, "You know this two things best."  
  
Harry felt curious. "What are these two things that you know best?"  
Voldermort signaled to the two Death Eaters to move aside for awhile. "Remember the dream you had during the summer break? The one about the choice? (A/N Pls refer to Chapter 1 if you do not know about this) Now I'm going to let you choose which one will live  
Harry gasped. He thought of the dream in which Voldermort told Lucius Malfoy to kill one of Harry's friends/  
"Let die the one you love," Voldermort shouted, as Hermione was brought out from behind the face of Salazar Slytherin, "Or suffer the wrath of your best friend!"  
Harry gasped as Ginny Weasley was brought out. "How can I choose from between them? One is my girlfriend, and the other is my best friend's sister. What should I do?"  
"The choice is yours, Potter!" Voldermort finished, leaving the Death eaters to cackle away like Halloween figures.  
Harry felt like the world was closing in on him. He looked at the both of them, who were in a deep sleep, oblivious to what was going on around them. Harry buried his head and his hands and started to cry. In his mind, a desperate plan formed in his head.  
"So who will it be, Mr Hero?" Voldermort said, with the Death Eaters obviously laughing at the word "hero".  
"I choose," Harry lifted his face from his hands, "that both of them shall live!" Immediately, he shouted, "Accio Wand!"  
Harry wand flew out of Bellatrix Lestrange's palm and Harry caught it. "Expelliarmus!"  
A beam shot out of Harry's wand and hit Lucius Malfoy in the face, flinging him towards the head of Slytherin, slamming him against the face. He slumped down onto the floor, dazed.  
"Get him!" Voldermort bellowed as scores of Death Eaters chased after Harry as he ran towards Hermione and Ginny.  
"Rictusempra!" Bellatrix Lestrange bellowed, and Harry felt that he got hit by a flying comet. With barely enough life in him, he raised his wand which was struck of him.  
"Crucio!" Voldermort shouted. The curse spread through Harry's body quickly, leaving him gasping in pain. He fell onto the floor, withering in pain.  
"This will teach you a lesson, Potter.' Voldermort said quietly. "Now choose."  
"Never!" Harry shouted in defiance.  
"No, eh?" Voldermort said, "Well, then, I shall choose for you."  
Harry closed his eyes, not bearing to see one of them die.  
"AVADA KEDARVA!" Voldermort bellowed.  
  
What will happen to the three of them, read the next chapter to find out! Pls review!" 


	12. The Unknown Love

Disclaimer-Pls refer to other chapters.. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 12-The Passing  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Harry turned his head and did not dare see what was going on. He could not bear to see anyone of them die in front of him.  
"Well, Potter," Voldemort snorted, "come and look at whose death you've cause."  
Harry looked up and gasped. Held in Voldemort's right hand was Ginny, whose life had been sucked out of her by worst ever curse invented by any wizard.  
"So this is what happens to people who imagine themselves as heroes, Potter" Voldemort snickered. "This is the kind of sadistic choice an evil wizard will make you choose. Hope you don't live to regret it." The Death Eaters and Voldemort laughed sadistically as they walked through the head of Slytherin and disappeared.  
Harry started to sob. "What have I done?" he thought. He had single- handedly caused the death of his best friends' sister. "Voldemort was right, I should stop thinking of myself as a hero." Harry thought.  
"Where is this place?" a voice behind him said.  
Harry turned around and saw Hermione getting up to her feet, the charm Voldemort made was broken.  
"Harry, what's happening?" Hermione questioned.  
Harry could not keep it any longer. He moved aside and exposed Hermione to Ginny's dead body.  
"W.what happened." Hermione stammered, unable to look at Ginny's pale body.  
Harry put his arm round Hermione and started to pat her on the shoulder. "It's ok, everything is ok."  
"What's ok?" Hermione shouted. "Why is Ginny dead?"  
Harry stuttered for a while. "You don't want to hear it, Hermione."  
"ANSWER ME!" Hermione shouted at the top of her voice.  
Harry sat down beside her and told her about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, about how he had to choose between the two of them, and about what happened later.  
Hermione sat down and buried her head in her hands. Harry gave her a pat on the back and said, "It's ok, Hermione. The most important thing now is to get us both out of here.  
Harry took his Invisibility cloak and wrapped at around Ginny. Hermione and Harry lifted Ginny in a way that did not seem suspicious, and tried to find a out of the chamber.  
"Why don't we try the head of Slytherin?" Harry thought to himself. "The Death Eaters also went out that way."  
"Follow me, Hermione." Harry said without hesitation. They walked into the head and found it to be some sort of a tunnel. They followed the tunnel for a long time as it did not seem to have an exit. Finally, they saw a ladder. They quickly climbed out of the ladder and found themselves in Moaning Myrtle's toilet.  
"Looks like we're out of here." Harry said as they walked out of the toilet, on o come head to head with.  
"Malfoy?" Harry said.  
"Yes. It's me, Potter." Malfoy said. "What are you two doing here."  
"None of your business, Malfoy."  
"I know you two are hiding something under that cloak. You guys better let me see what is it."  
  
"You don't want to see it, Malfoy." Harry said  
Malfoy did not care one bit. He pushed Harry to one side and pulled out the cloak, only to see...  
"Ginny!" Malfoy screamed.  
  
What connection does Ginny have with Malfoy? Find out in the next chapter.? 


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's note:  
  
Well, I'm back. It has been 6 months since I wrote. But now I'm back, with a vengeance.... Anyway, please continue to R&R.... Thanks 


	14. Friendships Destroyed?

Disclaimer – U know the drift  
  
Chapter 13 – Friendships Destroyed?  
  
"Ginny!" Malfoy shouted.  
"Who are you to say that, Malfoy?" Harry spat, looking disgusted with him  
"None of your concern, Potter." Malfoy said. "I think you better tell Dumbledore." and scuttled off.  
"Wonder what he was so uptight about," Hermione said, "I thought he wanted all of us to die somehow."  
Harry looked down again at Ginny's lifeless body, and sighed. "How many people have died because of me?" he thought as they carried Ginny.  
  
15 minutes had passed and Harry felt even more nervous. Sure, no one could see them under the Invisibility Cloak, but to carry a dead body around the school was a weird thing to do  
"Oh Ron, you are such a good kisser!" a voice sounded from behind the wall.  
"I have many abilities that you don't know" the familiar voice of Ron Weasley said.  
Harry and Hermione walked forward and had the shock of their lives. Around the corner stood Ron and Cho, kissing fervently, like no one else was there. Although Harry knew that Ron knew nothing about what happened to Ginny, he was mad at Ron for doing this when his sister was being murdered. Without thinking, Harry rushed up and pulled the two apart.  
"Hey man, what's wrong?" Ron said in disbelief.  
Harry was having nothing of it. All the anger at Voldermort came out of him, and he punched Ron in the face.  
"What was that for?" Ron shouted back as Hermione and Cho ran over to see if he was OK.  
"You know what, you two", pointing at Cho, "have been having a good time here, while your sister has been killed out there!"  
"What?" Ron exclaimed, "What happened to Ginny?"  
"She's dead!" Harry shouted as he pulled the cloak, revealing Ginny's body.  
"Ginny!" Ron cried as he crawled towards her, tears rolling down his face. Hermione and Cho could not stand it anymore and started crying. Harry slumped to the floor, muttering "I caused Ginny's death. I killed her, I killed her..."  
Ron, seeing Harry in such a state, walked over. "Don't worry, pal. I don't blame you, none of us does. My mom and dad wouldn't blame you"  
Harry felt his spirits lifted. He turned around and said "Sorry for that punch, Ron. Best friends?" stretching out his hand  
"The best." Ron said as he shook Harry's hand. "I think we better tell Dumbledore about this.  
"Yah, the two of us were going to tell Dumbledore when we saw the both of you" Harry said.  
Ron's face turned bright pink. "We better get going." He said as they carried Ginny to the Great Hall.  
  
What would Dumbledore say? How would the Weasleys feel? Find out in the next chapter. Pls R&R Thanx 


	15. The Revelation

Disclaimer – Pls refer to other chapters, thanx.  
  
Chapter 14 – The Revelations  
  
The four of them reached the doors of the Great Hall.  
"Who wants to open the door?" Cho said nervously.  
"I will." Harry sighed. He pushed and the huge door opened with a loud squeaking noise.  
Everyone turned their attention to the door as it slowly opened. The crowd gathered at the Weasley twins stall turned around. Fred, who was also busy snogging former Gryffindor captain Angelina Johnson also turned around.  
"Ginny!" George shouted and ran to Ginny's side. The huge crowd also followed George and surrounded the 4 of them.  
"What happened?" Fred stuttered, not believing his sister just died.  
"Murdered" Harry said softly, "by Voldermort.  
The name sent shockwaves to whoever was around them. Ron had one hand on George's shoulder, trying to comfort his sobbing brother.  
"Now now, what's happening here?" Professor McGonagall's clear voice sounded as she tried to drive through the huge crowd. Her face turned pearly white as she saw what happened to Ginny.  
"What happened, Mr Potter?" McGonagall said in a squeaky voice.  
"She was killed, by You-Know-Who." Hermione said, noticing that Harry was too disconsolate to speak.  
"Everyone out of the way!" Dumbledore's loud voice echoed around the crowd. Obediently, everyone made way for him. As he saw what had happened, Harry saw a tear fall from his eyes.  
"All students are to make their way back to their common rooms. All guests are requested to stay in the hall." Dumbledore said. "I would need to speak to the four of you," pointing to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cho.  
The short walk to Dumbledore's office was the quietest moment in Harry's life. No one was talking at all. Even talkative Ron was not saying anything.  
"Pompous Airbag" Dumbledore said. The door whizzed open and they walked into the office.  
"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, "Tell me what happened."  
And Harry told all. All about the dream, the fight in the Chamber of Secrets. The choice Voldermort made him choose.  
Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know how you all must feel. To lose one of your best friends is one of the worst feelings anyone can feel. I assure you that Ms Weasley will get a funeral service in Hogwarts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to contact the rest of the Weasleys." Dumbledore then swept out of the office.  
Harry slumped onto one of the couches and thought "I caused Ginny to die. Who'll be next?" That thought ran through his mind so many times till he fell asleep.  
"Ginny!" The loud cry of Mrs Weasley's voice woke Harry up. He saw the Weasley parents, together with Bill and Charlie come into the room. "What happened?" Mr Weasley asked.  
"Ms Weasley was killed by Lord Voldermort." Dumbledore said, bringing chills to everyone but Harry.  
"Why?" Bill asked,  
"I will tell all of you what happened" Dumbledore said. "But now, I believe they," pointing at all 4 of them, "need to go to bed."  
Harry stood up and walked away dejectedly.  
In the Gryffindor common room, the mood was much worse. Nobody was talking, playing or even doing their homework. Everyone was just too shocked.  
"Why did he kill Ginny" Parvati piped in, "She was such a nice person.  
"Don't talk about it." Ron whispered. "You'll piss Harry off."  
"Potter, I need to talk to you." The voice of McGonagall spoke  
"Yes, Professor." Harry limped lifelessly towards her, with Ron and Hermione following behind."  
"Well you see Potter. We need 3 more people to be Ginny's pallbearers during the service." McGonagall said  
"We'll be glad, Professor." Ron said.  
"Well than, OK Mr Weasley," McGonagall said. "And Potter," turning to Harry, "it's not your fault. We believe you."  
"Thanks, Professor." Harry muttered.  
"Oh yes," McGonagall said as she walked out, "You'll need to give a small speech on that day."  
"Yes Professor." Harry mumbled.  
  
Kinda sad, eh? Anyway, in this story, the Ministry still doesn't believe that Voldermort is back. It's a backdrop for the next chapter. Pls continue to R&R thanks. 


	16. The Report

Disclaimer – You know it...  
  
Chapter 15 – The Report  
  
Harry lay in his bed, while everyone else was sleeping. "What should I say?" he thought. "Should I just talk about Ginny, or should I talk about Voldermort?" He tossed his head back and sighed.  
The morning's breakfast was the quietest ever Harry has ever experienced. The whole Great Hall was draped with black ribbons. No one (except for the Slytherin table) was talking.  
"Hey, Hedwig's here." Ron said.  
Hedwig flew down onto the table, put something on it and flew away.  
"Even he avoids me now." Harry muttered.  
Hermione picked up the item. "It's the Daily Prophet! Wonder what's on it."  
"Why don't you read it for us, smarty-pants?" Ron said.  
"You still have time to crack jokes, eh?" Hermione smirked as she opened the paper. "Oh, No!!"  
"What's wrong, man?" Ron said.  
"I'll read it." Hermione said.  
  
ACCIDENT, NOT MURDER  
  
Following the death of Hogwarts 6th year student Ginny Weasley two days ago, Ministry of Magic officials have publicly said that although Ms Weasley's passing was certainly tragic and shocking, it was not due to any sort of murder, particularly by Dark Wizards.  
Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge told Daily Prophet reporters that an investigation has already been carried out and no sign of murder by Dark wizards has been found.  
"The Ministry assures readers that no one is in danger of any Dark wizards. We appeal to the public not to believe any rumours concerning this issue." Ms Umbridge said.  
The Prophet can exclusively reveal that such rumours have been generated from inside Hogwarts, most probably from The Boy who Lived, Head Boy Harry Potter. Potter has been telling the wizarding world for the last 2 years of You-Know-Who's return to power, and is thought to be trusted by many inside Hogwarts.  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been criticized by many Ministry personnel for appointing Potter and his rumored girlfriend, Muggle-born Hermione Granger as Head Boy and Girl respectively. A Ministry official, who declined to be named, said that he had lost all respect for Dumbledore's handling of the situation.  
"He is just trying to scare us all, and he's being overly bias towards Potter." He said.  
For the time being, it seems as the rumours of You-Know-Who's return will continue to be circulated. The Prophet urges the public to trust the Ministry's handling of this issue.  
  
"How could they say such things?" Ron said, spitting out his toast at the same time.  
"It must have been on the orders of the Ministry." Hermione groaned. "Now no one will trust us!"  
  
"No, Hermione," Harry said. "I have my own way."  
  
What way is Harry going to use. What will happen at Ginny's funeral? Pls read the next chapters to find out! Forgive me for another short chapter. Pls R&R thanks.... 


	17. The Message

Disclaimer – You know the drift...  
  
Chapter 16 – The Message  
  
The day arrived. Harry put on his red and gold Qudditch robes and walked slowly down to the Room of Requirement. The room now was a temporary room to store Ginny's casket before the service today.  
In the room, Harry saw all the other pallbearers for the service. Besides the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione, there was also the 3 previous Gryffindor captains, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and last year's captain Katie Bell.  
"Hey Oliver," Harry said, trying to break the deathly silence in the room.  
Oliver just smiled back. The whole room was quiet. Everyone seemed like they lost their voice or something,  
The door creaked open and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, holding a huge Gryffindor flag and something else. She draped the flag over the casket and handed Harry the other thing she was holding. Harry looked at it.  
"Do a good job, Mr Potter." McGonagall said as she walked out of the room.  
"Its yesterday's Prophet!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Harry smiled. He knew exactly what McGonagall wanted him to say. "Maybe she's better than Trelawney." he thought.  
  
The huge door of the Great Hall opened and the eight of them came into view. As they carried the flag-draped casket into the small podium at the front of the hall, Harry could see the emotion on the faces of everyone present. Harry saw the Weasley family sitting right at the front, with Bill and Charlie trying to comfort their mother. Harry also saw his fellow Gryffindor 7th years with stunned looks on their faces, like when they were for the past few days. The bright flash of the camera meant one thing, Rita Skeeter, mortal enemy of Hermione, was covering the event for the Daily Prophet. It meant that Harry could not try anything that might damage his already poor image with the Ministry.  
The service dragged on and Harry was getting quite bored. "I think I should get a bit of shut-eye." Harry thought and closed his eyes.  
"Wake up!" Ron said as he shook Harry. "It's your turn to speak!"  
Harry groggily rubbed his eyes as Dumbledore finished his speech.  
"Now we will like to invite our Head Boy, Mr Harry Potter, to say a few words." McGonagall said.  
"Make us proud." Hermione whispered as Harry walked up onto the podium, holding the newspaper McGonagall gave him just now.  
As Harry took the short walk to the podium, he turned his head. Rita Skeeter was preparing her camera and Quick-Quotes Quill. The Weasleys had focused their eyes on him. Harry could have sworn that he saw Professor McGonagall wink at him. Once Harry stood on the podium, another flash of the camera appeared.  
"Good morning, everyone," Harry started nervously, "I come up here and speak not as Head Boy, but as your friend, and a student of this school."  
"Ginny was a good student, a cheerful girl and an excellent Chaser for the Gryffindor team. Everyone knew her as someone who would crack us all up."  
Short laughter sounded throughout the Hall and Harry felt his confidence boosted.  
"But, human life is always so vulnerable, and Ginny has left us prematurely. But that's not my point today." Harry picked up the newspaper.  
"I suppose most of you have read yesterday's article in the Daily Prophet. It says that Ginny died in an accident. But may I ask what accident was it?"  
A loud murmur rang through the room. Harry took a look at Rita Skeeter, whose face had turned slightly pink.  
"Let me ask you all a question. If someone told you that your kids just died due to an accident, but no one knows what accident was it, how would you feel?"  
Many people started talking to each other, creating a loud noise. Harry turned to look and Ron, who gave him a thumbs-up to him.  
"Let me ask another question. What if you saw your kids getting murdered, but it was published as though it was an accident that killed him, how would you feel?"  
Everyone was thrown into a frenzy as they started to discuss among themselves.  
"So, judging by everyone's response, this article must be talking gibberish." Harry took the paper and tore it to little bits, giving a look of triumph to Rita Skeeter at the same time.  
"What you read was a load of crap. Ginny was murdered by Voldermort."  
That word sent shockwaves through the whole Hall and everyone looked like they had seen a ghost.  
"You may choose not to believe me, that is your own opinion. Ginny was murdered. I saw it with my own two eyes. Ginny was a nice, cheerful person who was taken from us by another person. How do you think she would feel if everyone thought that she died in an accident? This was no accident. Voldermort's back. If you'll don't believe it, there was the Triwizard tournament 4 years ago, where Cedric Diggory was killed. Voldermort has already taken two students from this school, who wants to be his next victim? The Ministry should stop ignoring the fact and do something! If not, God knows how many innocent people will die like Ginny? I leave you with that thought."  
No one knew how to response. Harry knew that he just destroyed his relationship with the Ministry, but deep down something told him that he must not let Ginny die with a grievance.  
Dumbledore started clapping. The Weasleys also stood up and clapped. The whole Gryffindor table started cheering wildly. Soon, all the students stood up and clapped. Soon, chants of "Harry, Harry" rang round the Hall.  
As Harry walked past the casket of Ginny, he swore he saw Ginny smile at him, on last time...  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews! Pls continue to R&R... 


	18. The Preparations

Disclaimer – Refer to past chapters...  
  
Chapter 17 – The Preparations  
  
Back in the room, Harry became an instant hero among the Gryffindors. Everyone was asking him what made him try to screw the Ministry in front of everybody.  
"That was brave of you, Harry!" Seamus piped in.  
"Yah, way cool." Dean said, "Showed Fudge and Umbridge who they really are."  
Harry sighed. Sure, he now had become a hero with everyone except the Slytherins, but at the cost of Ginny's life. "Did I really do the right thing?" Harry thought.  
"Hey look," Neville said, "Ron and Hermione are back."  
Ron and Hermione walked in, carrying loads of Honeydukes chocolate, Butterbeer etc.  
"Hey, where did you get this from?" Harry asked  
"From Hogsmeade, idiot." Ron smirked.  
"But how?" Harry said.  
"With some help of this," Ron pulled out the Marauder's Map. "Mischief managed" he said, tapping the map with his wand.  
"Hey, how did you know that?" Harry quizzed Ron.  
"You oaf, Fred and George were the previous owners of that!" Ron said.  
"Plus, they helped us get these." Hermione said. "Wanted to thank us for your speech."  
"Brilliant, that was!" Ron said.  
"Y-o-u t-w-o are p-r-e-f-e-c-t-s!" Harry said slowly.  
"Don't sound like Hermione, man." Ron said. "Let's enjoy tonight, man!"  
Harry laughed. He grabbed a Butterbeer and sank into his chair, echoed by the loud party noise of the others.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up late. He hurried to the Great Hall and saw his fellow Gryffindor 7th years peering over Ron's shoulder, reading a newspaper. Harry walked over and peeped at the newspaper.  
  
_ MINISTRY BLASTS POTTER  
  
Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has publicly told Daily Prophet reporters at an interview yesterday that he felt that Harry Potter's small speech yesterday was an obvious hit at his, and the Ministry's control over this incident.  
Speaking to reporters yesterday, Mr Fudge said that he was "furious at Potter's indiscriminate remarks and said he would do his best to expel him from Hogwarts."  
"I am disgusted with Potter's words." Fudge said. "He could have shown more respect towards the dead and not speak rubbish. I will do my best to make sure that he is expelled from Hogwarts."  
Respected members of the wizarding community have also blasted Potter's comment as "inappropriate" and "disrespectful to the dead".  
The Daily Prophet would once again like to reassure readers that the Ministry is in total control of the situation and advises readers not to believe any rumours of such issues.  
  
_ "Ahem." Harry faked a cough.  
Everyone just stood aside as Harry went to Ron and grabbed the newspaper.  
"Now, now, "Ron stammered, "Don't do anything rash..."  
"Rash?" Harry said, "Stuff like that doesn't hurt me anymore." He turned and put the paper on the ground.  
"Yes, you're right." A familiar voice drifted in. "Read this." A hand stretched in front of Harry gave him another newspaper.  
Harry picked it up and unfolded it. "The Quibbler?"  
"Yes, the Quibbler." Luna Lovegood's voice sounded again. "You will find a more accurate report in it."  
Hermione grabbed it and everyone peered over her shoulder. "Hey, not bad."  
"What does it say?" Parvati squealed.  
"It talks about what Harry said, and also says that the Ministry is just trying to cover up. It also says that Ginny was really killed by You- Know-Who and that Cornelius Fudge should resign."  
"Not bad, Luna." Harry smiled. "Who covered it?"  
"Me." Luna said.  
"You?" Ron almost choked on his sausage.  
"Yes, me. Any problems?"  
"No, not at all." Came the reply.

* * *

Quidditch season resumed after that. In the most crucial match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, Harry fell sick and could not play, thus the team lost 270 to 100, forcing them into a playoff against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup.  
"Nice job, guys." Harry said to his disconsolate team after the match.  
  
"Nah." Ron said. "We were awful, and Lavender was an awful Seeker, couldn't see the snitch 5 feet away from her. But, Dennis Creevey's not that bad a Chaser, got a few today."  
At the practice a week later, Harry met his new-look team, which was missing Ginny, the previous Chaser before Dennis took over. His elder brother Colin was the other Chaser on the team. Seamus and Dean replaced the Weasley twins as Beaters.  
"Ok guys," Harry started nervously, "the big match is just 5 days away. This is your first and maybe last chance to win the Quidditch Cup! Let's all put in 110% and trash the Slytherins! This Cup will also be for... Ginny."  
The team became silent when they heard Ginny's name. They knew how much Harry wanted to win the Cup for Ginny.  
"OK, let's start practice!" Harry said, trying to break up the deadly silence.  
At the end of match, Harry was confident that his team was ten times better than Malfoy's Slytherin. Hermione was still at her prime, putting in shot after shot. Ron's confidence had been boosted significantly as he also wanted to win it for his sister. The Creevey brothers also played well, and Seamus and Dean were wacking the Bludgers with ease.  
"Hey guys," Harry started. "I think we should wear Ginny's numbers for the match, in her honour."  
A hushed silence fell over the team. After a long while, Ron stood up and said," We'll do it, Harry."  
Harry smiled. He knew that somewhere up there, Ginny would be happy with them...  
  


* * *

What will happen? Who will win? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R! 


	19. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Disclaimer – Refer to pervious chapters...  
  
Chapter 18 – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning when Harry walked into the Gryffindor changing-room before the match. He felt confident as the wind brushed against his school robes.  
The changing-room was a hive of activity. Ron and Seamus were discussing on ways to hit Malfoy with the Beater club. The three Chasers, Hermione, Colin & Dennis Creevey were finalizing their moves.  
"Hey Harry." Ron said as he walked past him. Everyone had already changed into their red and gold robes, with Ginny's name and her number 5 on everyone's back. Harry put on his robes and called his team for the last- minute pep talk.  
"OK everybody." Harry started, "You guys all know what to do. Seamus and Dean," pointing at the two of them, "Aim your Bludgers at the Slytherin Chasers; I heard that they can't dodge properly."  
"Gotcha, boss." Dean replied.  
"Hermione, you, Dennis and Colin keep making short passes among yourselves so that they can't intercept."  
"No problem!" Colin replied enthusiastically.  
"Remember, this might be your one and only try and the Cup, so let's all give our best for our own good!"  
"And don't forget Ginny." Ron said quietly.  
The room became quiet. No one could forget the reason why they were wearing Ginny's name and number on their backs.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the tunnel as the Gryffindor team stood side-by-side with their huge rivals, the Slytherin team.  
The gate opened. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he mounted his broom and flew out of the gate.  
"And here's the Gryffindor team!" Lee Jordan half-shouted into the microphone. "Potter, Ron Weasley, Granger, Finnigan, Thomas, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, wearing Ginny Weasley's number 5 shirt as a sign of respect. Widely known as the best team in Hogwarts in the last 50 years!"  
That comment was drowned by boos from the Slytherin end.  
"And now the Slytherin team, led by Captain Draco Malfoy! Know to be a very physical side, and many people have said that they are huge cheaters!"  
More boos sounded from the Slytherin end.  
Harry looked up. He saw about the whole school, bar the Slytherins wearing red and gold. He knew that everyone wanted, and expected them to win.  
"And now, the school will observe one minute of silence, in respect of... Ginny Weasley, tragically killed 2 weeks ago."  
The Gryffindor team landed and put their hands around each other's shoulder, the whole school suddenly lost the loudness of a typical Quidditch match and became deadly quiet, bar the Slytherin end, who kept up the loud noise. The Slytherin team also stayed in the air, as if in defiance.  
"Someone use a Silencing Charm and shut them up!" Ron whispered.  
The minute ended. Everyone got on their brooms expect Harry.  
"Potter, Malfoy, shake hands." Madam Hooch barked.  
Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand so tight that he almost screamed in pain. Malfoy tried to return the favour but was too much in pain to do so.  
"Madam Hooch throws the ball in the air, and Granger grabs it! She takes a long shot from the half-way line... AND SHE SCORES!!!! Gryffindor take the lead!"  
Harry watched in awe as Hermione, fueled maybe by anger; put a lightning bolt of a shot past the Slytherin keeper from the halfway line.  
The match got even better for Gryffindor. The Slytherin Chasers had no chance against the fast-flying Creevey brothers, who intercepted everything thrown at them. Even if they got past them, they could not beat Ron, who was having a fantastic game. Hermione was at her stunt-flying best too. Her passes were from anywhere. In between her legs, behind her back, under her broom etc. Even scoring became such a fun thing to do. The Creevey brothers could do no wrong when it came to shooting. Every shot just whizzed past the Slytherin keeper. Hermione even saw a pass coming from Colin, held her broom with one hand, jumped off and headed the Quaffle past the shell- shocked into the hoop.  
"You could play football, man!" Dean said.  
20 minutes flew by. Gryffindor were leading 130-0. Harry felt quite safe. The way they were playing, even if Malfoy caught the Snitch, they would still win.  
"Malfoy's seen something!" Jordan shouted into the microphone. Harry turned and saw Malfoy diving down onto the ground.  
"Damn!" Harry cursed as he chased after Malfoy. Everyone stopped to look at the two Seekers chasing after the Snitch.  
Harry was closing in. Malfoy jerked his broom and it accelerated. However, Harry's Firebolt was too fast for it. Soon, they were neck to neck.  
"Give it up, Potter!" Malfoy said as he gave Harry a huge bump on the side. Harry fell back. Not wanting to lose to Malfoy, he flew slightly under Malfoy, trying hard to avoid his eyes.  
Malfoy stretched out, trying to grab the Snitch. At the same time, Harry jerked his broom up and stretched out at the same time. He felt something warm in his hand as he closed it.  
"Harry Potter's got the Snitch!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!"  
Harry dived down and collapsed on the pitch. In a flash, Hermione swooped down on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron and the rest swooped down and shouted "We've done it!!!" Turning his head, Harry saw Malfoy chuck his broom on the ground in disgust.  
In the midst of the huge noise, Harry led his victorious team up the steps, past a grinning McGonagall. They had inflicted the biggest ever score-line in a Hogwarts Quidditch game, 380-0.  
Dumbledore handed Harry the huge Quidditch Cup. "For Ginny." Harry said as he raised the huge trophy.

* * *

It's not the end yet! Read about what happened after Hogwarts in the next chapter! Pls R&R thanks. 


	20. The Future

* * *

Disclaimer – Please...  
  
Chapter 19 – The Future  
  
(A/N) This is a foreword of the next few chapters...  
  
Five years had passed since Harry graduated from Hogwarts. After leaving Hogwarts, the first place Harry stopped by for a job interview was the Ministry of Magic. Handing in his application form was not necessary, as the head of the Auror's department in the Ministry was none other than Nymphadora Tonks, newly promoted...  
For the next two years, Harry, together with his good pals Ron and Hermione started their Auror training. Just last week, all three of them became full-fledged Aurors, achieving the highest marks ever seen.  
After five years of hush-hush dating, Ron and Cho Chang finally got married. Even Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George didn't know a thing. However, everyone, even Fred's former teachers knew that he and Angelina Johnson, Harry's former Quidditch captain were an item. They got hitched too. Now, Mrs Weasley was pestering George to get married too. He replied cynically that the joke shop was his wife. The Weasley twins joke shop in Diagon Alley was the most popular in the wizarding world, even overtaking Zonko's. George, being the chief creator of the products, spent much time in the shop, experimenting on different types of charms.  
Coming back to Cho, she had quit her job in the Ministry of Magic's Sports Department to play for her childhood team the Tornadoes as a Seeker (of course!). Now known to be one of the promising young seekers in the Quidditch world, she got herself a call-up to the England team, the first woman in over 160 years!  
Neville had returned to Hogwarts, taking over the old Professor Sprout as Herbology teacher. Seamus and Dean also worked in the Ministry, in the Magical Law-Enforcement Unit.  
However, something horrendous happened in the 2nd year after Harry left Hogwarts. During the Quidditch World Cup, there was an apparent lack of Muggle-repelling charms all around the venues, thus many Muggles saw what happened. All the brooms flying around, all the magic that was used were seen by many people. A red-faced Cornelius Fudge had to make a public statement on national television revealing the well-kept secret of hundreds of years. Yes, there was a wizarding world out there. Many wizards called for his resignation and he was eventually replaced by Ameila Bones (ring a bell?)  
The revelation of a wizarding world actually generated much interest in the people. Many Muggles wanted to send their kids to Hogwarts. Diagon Alley was opened to everyone (to the delight of the twins.) Quidditch became one of the most-watched sports in Britain.  
However, the dark secrets of the wizarding world were still not known to many. The massacres of people by Voldermort, the killing of Ginny still remained fresh in Harry's mind...  
Harry and Hermione had stayed in Ron and Cho's new apartment in London. With Grimmaud Place in pieces, Harry didn't really have much of a choice, right?

* * *

(Story resumes here)  
  
Harry woke up with a yawn. Another day began as the sunlight shone through the window. Harry stumbled of bed and looked over at the other bed in the room. Hermione was missing. Harry limped over and saw a note pasted on the door.  
"Harry, me and Ron have gone to the Ministry to do something urgent. Looks like we have to go and get at some Death Eater again. I think Cho has some sort of a breakfast. Cya soon!  
Hermione  
Harry stifled a yawn as he read that. "Another stupid Voldermort supporter." Harry mumbled as he opened the door. He clambered to the kitchen and saw a plate full of toast and sausages on the table. On it was a small note.  
Enjoy your breakfast! I did it myself!  
Hermione  
Harry smiled. Although he knew that Hermione's cooking was only average at best, what other choice did he have?  
As he was eating, the door behind him opened with a bang. Harry turned around and saw Cho walk out yawning.  
"Morning." Harry said between gulps of food.  
"Morning." Cho replied, stifling another yawn.  
"Rough night?" Harry asked.  
"Err..." Cho hesitated, "Not bad." She answered quickly.  
Harry smiled. He could guess what happened.

* * *

Harry arrived at his office about an hour later. Walking down the aisle, he saw Ron and Hermione struggle over piles of work.  
"Having a fun time?" Harry taunted at Ron.  
"Fun times are not here to stay, man." Ron said. "Take a look at your desk.  
Harry glanced over at his table. True enough, it was stacked full with files, files and more files. He gave Ron a smirk and returned to his desk.  
Hours flew by. Finally it was 5pm and all his work was done.  
"Whoops, look at the time, gotta run!" Ron said. He grabbed his bag and disapperated.  
"What's up with him?" Hermione said. "We were supposed to go get a beer."  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. It was better anyway. No one to spoil his date...  
  
Soon enough, Harry and Hermione were at the bar just below their apartment. The owner, Sam was one of Harry's best Muggle friends.  
"Hey Harry," Sam said, "Could you help me fix the brewer? Something's cocked up in there."  
"No problem." Harry fished out his wand. "Reparo." He muttered.  
"Thanks a lot, pal." Sam said. "That magic sure is helpful. Wish I knew a bit."  
Harry smiled. He knew how fortunate he was to be able to learn magic...

* * *

"Hey, where's Ron?" Hermione said. He came back earlier than us!"  
Harry knew where Ron was. He crept to his room and put his ear on the door.  
"Come on, Ron!"  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Ron said.  
"Come on, deeper!"  
Harry pulled away from the door, with a smile.  
"So where is he?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
"He's... err... trying to have kids." Harry said.

* * *

Something interesting is coming up... Won't tell you of course! Please R&R... 


	21. The Proposal

Disclaimer – Please stop asking me to write it...  
  
Chapter 20 – The Pleasant Surprise?  
  
"He's...err...trying to have kids." Harry replied, with a small smile on his face.  
Hermione's face flushed red. "Maybe she's drunk." Harry muttered to himself.  
"Let's do what they're doing." Hermione said.  
"You're drunk." Harry quickly replied. True, he and Hermione had been dating for almost 6 years, he had never thought of doing it yet.  
"I'm not drunk." Hermione quickly replied. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into their room. As Harry entered the room, he heard the door lock behind him. Hermione pushed him onto the bed.  
"Let's do it, Harry." Hermione whispered into his ear.  
Harry looked up. He looked into Hermione's eyes and knew that she wasn't drunk or what. He knew that she liked him a lot and so did he. Harry sat up and kissed her deeply. As they kissed, Harry felt Hermione unbutton his shirt. Harry also started to take off her shirt. Soon, they both had nothing on.  
"Let's go." Hermione said as Harry moved closer...

* * *

(A/N) I don't need to describe what goes on here. You guys should know...

* * *

Harry woke up with the sun glaring in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Hermione lying on the bed beside him.  
"Good morning, dear." Harry said, kissing her on the forehead.  
"What's the time?" Hermione said.  
Harry turned around and glanced at the clock. "Oh gosh! It's 10! Gotta go to work!"  
Hermione started laughing. "It's Saturday, idiot. No need to work today!"  
Harry laughed. "What an idiot I am." He said.  
"Enjoy your night?" Hermione said.  
"Sure! It was great." Harry said.  
"Want some more?" Hermione said, with a smirk on her face. Harry felt her legs wrap tightly around his back.  
"Why not?" Harry smiled as he started thrusting hard.

* * *

This time around, it was much better than the night before. Hermione's groans of pleasure could be heard from all over the apartment.  
"Come on, Harry!" Hermione groaned loudly.  
Harry had never felt this good before. He felt that it was coming out soon...  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Harry said.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It shocked Harry so much that he just let it all out.  
"Keep it down, Harry!" The unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley sounded from behind the door. "I know you're having sex in there!"  
"Damn it." Harry thought. "We didn't do it when you were screwing Cho yesterday."  
"Since you're my good pal," Ron said, "I'll let you in on my greatest secret." He opened the door slightly and threw a book in. Harry reached out and picked up the book."  
"Kama Sutra for Everyone?" Hermione read out the front cover.  
"Yeah, Hermione." Ron said, "I recommend the one on page 207, left Cho begging for more."  
"We could try it another day?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
"By the way, Harry," Ron continued, "Don't forget! We've got a reunion at the Three Broomsticks tonight. See ya later, alligator!"  
Harry got up and put on his clothes. He remembered that he was supposed to meet up with his Hogwarts pals tonight. He also had something on his mind...  
Harry had liked Hermione for ages now. Seeing Fred and Ron getting married, Harry had also thought of proposing. But, seeing the amount of work the both of them had, was it the right time to get married?  
After a quick lunch, Harry strolled along the streets of London aimlessly, with no where to go till 6pm. The issue of proposing also was on his mind. Seemingly undecided, and with 6pm looming near, Harry became desperate. He fished out his lucky coin from his pocket.  
"If it's heads, I'll go into the nearest jewelry shop and buy a diamond ring." Harry thought. He tossed the coin into the air...  
As Harry was about to catch the coin, it slipped out of his grasp and rolled along the pavement.  
"Oh gosh." Harry thought as he chased after the coin. Soon it stopped and Harry bent down and glanced at the coin. It was heads. Harry looked up and saw a jewelry store right in front of him. Smiling, he stuffed the coin back in his pocket and walked into the shop...

* * *

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks with the ring deep inside his pocket. He saw almost everyone looking at the huge TV in the bar.  
"Hey, whassup?" Harry said.  
"SHHHH..." Parvati said, pointing to the TV.  
Harry turned around only to see the Quidditch League finals on the screen.  
"What an idiot you are." Ron said, nudging Harry in the ribs. "It's the Tornadoes against the Wasps!"  
Harry smiled. He had forgotten about the final! It was actually more like the battle of the Seekers, with Bulgarian Viktor Krum playing for the Wasps.  
_"And Cho Chang's going after the Snitch!"_ the commentator roared. The whole pub burst into a roar of approval as Harry saw Cho dashing in on the Snitch, with Krum chasing behind.  
_ "It looks close, and looks like Krum is catching up! Chang stretches out her hand, but Krum's also going for it. Looks like a collision!"  
_ Harry saw Krum crash into Cho and both of them sank into the mud.  
"Cho Chang's got the Snitch! The Tornadoes are the new League Champions!"  
The pub burst into cheering! Harry saw the Weasley twins hug their younger brother!  
"Well done, Ron!" Fred said, "You've got yourself a famous wife!"  
Everyone was cheering loudly. For the first time, Hogwarts had a Quidditch player that had won something domestically!  
The night passed by quickly. Everyone was talking about their experiences in the past few years. Neville told them that he almost got blown up by a new plant discovery. The Weasley twins were promoting their new products to everyone in the bar.  
"Look, our Skiving Snackboxes 2!" George said, "No side-effects. Will make you look so sick, that even your bosses will give you the day off. Eat the other side, and you will feel so good, you can do anything you want!"  
"I think I should get one of those." Harry told Ron. "The amount of work the Ministry is giving us is humongous!"  
Time flies. Soon it was 9pm. Everyone was starting to leave.  
"Can everyone stay for a while?" Harry stood up and said, "I've got something to say."  
"Should be a good one." Ron whispered to Seamus beside him.  
Harry took a deep breath. "All of you know about me and Hermione, so I shall get to the point."  
Harry fished out the ring and held it in his hand. "Hermione, the both of us have been together for a long time. We've braved all sorts of adversity and the love between us has never changed. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Harry opened the box and knelt down, to the applause of all his pals.  
"Hermione, will you marry me?"

* * *

Will she say yes? What will happen during the wedding? Find out in the next chapter... Don't forget to R&R... 


	22. Something Wicked this way Comes

Disclaimer – Don't ask me to write it, please...  
  
Chapter 21 – Something Wicked This Way Comes...  
  
Hermione's face turned into a frown.  
"Tell me, Harry Potter," Hermione started, "Why should I put that ring on."  
Everyone at the party started to jeer Hermione. "Don't be such a nag, Hermione," Ron taunted, "Just say yes!"  
"Don't be a busybody Ron," Harry said. Turning to Hermione, Harry said, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I want to be with you forever."  
Hermione's frown turned into a smile. "That's all I wanted to hear."  
Everyone started applauding and cat-calling as Harry slid the ring on Hermione's finger and they kissed passionately in front of everyone.  
"Drinks are on Harry tonight!" Luna shouted.  
"Hey bartender!" Katie roared through the noise," Give us another 20 Butterbeers!"  
Everyone cheered as the Butterbeers flew to the table. Harry laughed as Fred slapped him in the back. Now, to start the preparations...

* * *

The next few days were one of the most hectic in Harry's life. The Ministry apparently has no "wedding benefits", because Harry and Hermione were suddenly piled up with loads of work.  
"It's like that." Ron whizzed over on his chair towards Harry as his head was under files. "When the both of us got hitched, the Ministry piled on more work on me and Cho. Pissed her off so much that she quit and became a full-time Quidditch player. They gave us so much work; we were doing it during our wedding night. There wasn't even enough time for us to have sex." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
Harry sighed and turned back into his work. Cho certainly had it good playing Quidditch. Now playing for the champions Tornadoes, she was definitely earning more than Ron's 50 Galleons a month. After a wonderful season, Cho now was called up for the England team for the European Championship in a month's time. Harry always wanted to play for England...  
_"And its Potter going past Krum here, in the World Cup final!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed around the stadium, "Potter's close here, can he catch the Snitch? Krum's catching up here. Potter stretches out his hand to grab the Snitch..."  
_ "AHHHHH!!!!!!" A bloodcurdling scream filled through the whole office. Harry awoke from his slumber and saw his outstretched hand on Tonks' waist.  
"Sorry Tonks." Harry muttered.  
"It's you, Harry." Tonks said, rather relieved. "Looks like you haven't got much sleep, eh."  
Harry nodded and simultaneously led out a yawn.  
"Aww... poor thing. You must be busy preparing for you wedding. By the way, when it is?" Tonks asked  
"Next Friday." Harry said, stifling another yawn.  
"It's quite close eh. Tell you what, you and Hermione take the day off and go and rest." Tonks said.  
Harry's emerald eyes lit up. "Finally, some private time." Harry thought. "Thanks, Tonks." Harry said  
"I know what you guys are going to do." Ron pulled Harry over. "Whatever you do, don't dirty my book."

* * *

The big day was only tomorrow. Hermione was staying at Patil twins' house for the night, accompanied by Lavender, Cho, and Luna. Harry was at Ron's house with Fred and George, Seamus and Dean.  
That night, Harry and his guy pals had one hell of a drinking session. In this little party, everyone was unwittingly letting out their deepest secrets. George admitted that he liked Alicia Spinnet, the second of the 3 Gryffindor Seekers in their year. Fred told everyone that Angelina looked demure from the outside; actually she was an animal, especially in bed...  
"The time now is... 9.00 am." Harry's watch sounded. Groggily, Harry sat up and looked at his watch...  
"SHIT!!!" Harry shouted. "Wake up!!! Wake up!!!" he shouted while shaking everyone. "We're late!!!"  
Everyone woke up in a hurry. Quickly, they put on their tuxs and apperated to Hogsmeade. From there, they ran to Hogwarts.  
The Great Hall in Hogwarts was the setting for the wedding. As it was the summer break, no one was in the school, so Dumbledore gave permission for his former Head Boy and Head Girl to have their wedding there.  
The whole hall was only quarter-full when they rushed in, to the bemusement of everyone there. Wiping off his sweat, Harry went around greeting the guests.  
Harry saw Tonks, his boss. Lupin was also amongst the guests. Harry also spotted Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore gleaming with pride.  
An hour passed, still no sign of Hermione or her bridesmaids. Harry didn't suspect anything. "Must be putting on make-up" Harry re-assured himself.  
Another half-hour passed. Harry was starting to get worried. "You know where Hermione is?" he asked Ron.  
"No idea." Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Harry!!" Cho ran into the hall, holding a piece of paper. "Something's happened!" Cho stuffed the piece of paper into Harry's hands.  
_I have your bride, Potter. Meet me at the Chamber of Secrets with your entire DA. This battle will determine whether the wizarding world is saved, or it might succumb to the Dark Arts...  
P.S I have someone you would want to see...  
You-Should-Know-Who-I-Am  
_

* * *

Who is this mysterious person? Who does the person mean by "someone you want to see?" Find out in the next chapter... Don't forget to review... Thanks 


	23. The Final Battle

Disclaimer – I am so sick of writing it...  
  
Chapter 22 – The Final Battle  
  
Harry's heart ran to his mouth as he read the note. "Must be Voldermort's." Harry muttered.  
"He wants me to bring the whole DA with me?" Harry said. He turned over and looked at his old DA class, sitting in one corner talking amongst themselves, oblivious to what was happening at that time.  
Cho also peeped over Harry's shoulder and saw the note. "I'm with you." She whispered into Harry's ear.  
Harry felt his spirits lift. He walked towards his friends, his DA and held up the note.  
"Hermione's been kidnapped by Voldermort." Harry started. Everyone was startled, many let out gasps.  
"Voldermort wants all of you to meet him for a fight in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry continued.  
Everyone there looked scared. Luna shuddered at the thought of facing Voldermort and his Death Eaters.  
"I know I can't force you to go." Harry said. "This is actually my own problem and I don't want any of you to die helping me."  
A tear trickled down Harry's cheek.  
"So I think I go and solve this myself. I've already survived many Voldermort curses. Maybe I might survive this one." Harry turned around and walked away.  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron said. "You wanna die down there alone?"  
"Yah Harry," Fred said. "We learned all those charms from you so that we could fight stuff like this!"  
"Even if we all die, at least we died trying to save the world from the Dark Arts!" Seamus said.  
Everyone was excited and got up on their feet. Harry was so touched that he gave everyone a hug. As they walked off towards the Chamber, Harry thought he saw Dumbledore show some sort of phoenix-like symbol...

* * *

"Open up." Harry said.  
The taps opened and revealed the tunnel leading down to the Chamber.  
"I have to tell you," Harry said, "Once you jump in, there's no turning back."  
"Shut up and go in, Harry!" Zachariah Smith shouted.  
Harry took a deep breath and jumped in. After what seemed like eternity, everyone got down.  
"Wands at the ready, everyone." Harry said.  
"Hey Harry," Ron said, "In case either of us doesn't make it back alive, I must tell you something."  
"What?" Harry said, rather irritated.  
"You dirtied my book." Ron said, nudging Harry in the back.  
Harry smiled. Ron was still cheerful even in this time...  
"Expelliarmus!" a green light shot out and hit Terry Boot in the chest.  
"Lumos!" Everyone cried out. The light revealed two shadowy figures. Harry felt his scar hurt even more...  
"HAHAHA!!!!!" many voices laughed out.  
"So, you think this motley crew of kids can beat us, Potter?" the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange sounded out.  
"No matter, Bellatrix," the sinister voice of Lord Voldermort said. "Don't forget, I have someone he wants to see..."  
"Hand Hermione over, Voldermort!" Harry shouted.  
"Not so fast, Potter." Voldermort said. "If you want your wife and someone else back, you all will have to defeat us."  
"Who is the other person?" Harry shouted.  
"None other than her..." Lucius Malfoy said, carrying out a girl...  
Harry was stunned. Ginny Weasley was dead for 6 years already. Somehow, she was still alive...  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted. Ginny's head was slumped to one side, in a deep sleep.  
"Oh yes," Voldermort continued, "I've got someone else you know, on my side, of course."  
Draco Malfoy walked out from the shadows. "Surprised, Potter?"  
"You're son of a bitch, Malfoy!" Cho shouted.  
While Cho and Draco were cursing each other. Harry thought of a plan...  
"Enough, Draco!" Voldermort shouted." Get on with the bat...."  
"Rictusempra!" Blue light shot out from all over the place and hit many of the Death Eaters.  
Harry grabbed Ron, Cho, the Weasley twins and Luna into a corner, with three Death Eaters in hot pursuit.  
"Expelliarmus!" Luna said, and the green light hit Lucius Malfoy in the face.  
"Give it up, Potter!" Voldermort said.  
Harry turned around. Clearly, his DA was no match for Voldermort's Death Eaters, although they had stunned about 15 of them. Soon, they were tied up by robes shooting out from Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.  
"You fool, Potter." Voldermort said quietly. "Who do you think you are? Did you really think that you could defeat me?"  
Evil laughter cackled out from the two remaining Death Eaters left; Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Now Potter, choose which one of your friends will die first."  
Harry started laughing wildly. He jumped aside and his four group- mates shot Stunning Spells at Lucius and Bellatrix.  
Lucius tried to hit Ron back but the Stunning Spell hit him first. Bellatrix also got hit by a extra Full-body Bind from Luna.  
"Crucio!" Voldermort bellowed. Ron was hit and started to grimace in pain. More of the Cruciatus Curse hit everyone except Harry.  
"Make It quick, Potter, if not everyone hurts for a little longer."  
"Choose yourself, Voldermort." Harry spat.  
"You said it." Voldermort said, "How about her?"  
Harry could only look on as Voldermort brought out Ginny.  
"Looks like she's got to die again, eh?" Voldermort taunted.  
"Not so fast, Voldermort." A quiet voice sounded from behind Harry...

* * *

Who is this mysterious person? (Clue: It's not Dumbledore...) Read the next chapter to find out! Don't forget to review!" 


	24. The Disciple

Disclaimer – You should know...  
  
Chapter 23 – The Disciple...  
  
"Not so fast, Voldermort." A quiet voice sounded behind Harry.  
Voldermort's frown turned into a thin smile.  
"Excellent," Voldermort whispered. "Severus."  
Harry turned around and gasped. Behind him was Professor Snape pointing his wand at Voldermort.  
"I'm back." Snape said venomously.  
"What do you want to do, Severus?" Voldermort asked.  
"Firstly, I want you to explain what you have done."  
"Very well." Voldermort sneered.  
"Six years ago, Potter saw me kill Ginny Weasley. But, little did he know the "Ginny" he saw was actually a Muggle that we forced down the Polyjuice Potion."  
"But the Polyjuice Potion can only last for 2 hours." Snape said.  
"There's where I've overtaken you, Severus." Voldermort sneered. "I've modified the Potion so that it can last for at least half a year."  
Harry saw Snape's face turn murderous.  
"So, I kept Ginny in my lair for 6 years now. She's under the Imperius Curse and gives all of us 'pleasure' whenever we need it."  
Harry knew what he meant, but he couldn't hit back, if not Voldermort would take the chance to hit him back...  
"So Severus," Voldermort said, "Want to be back into our team? I promise you, you will get the recognition you deser..."  
Soap suds came flying out behind Voldermort's veil.  
"Wash your mouth, Voldermort." Snape sneered. "Useful curse I learnt from your father, Potter."  
Harry's face turned into a small smile. For the first time, Snape had said something nice about his father. As the suds vanished, Voldermort got up onto his feet, with a murderous glint in his eyes...  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, Severus..." Voldermort said.  
"Crucio!" Snape bellowed. A long green flash of light hit Voldermort in the stomach and he grimaced in pain.  
"A victim of your own curse, eh?" Snape taunted. Harry felt that Snape, one of Voldermort's Death Eaters had redressed his grievances (sort of).  
Voldermort started laughing loudly. A blue light flashed from below his cloak at hit Snape in the face.  
A truly great battle between good and evil had started. The duel between Snape and Voldermort had been closer than expected. As Snape knew most of Voldermort's tricks, he was able to dodge them with relative ease.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
But not this one. Another blue light hit Snape in the face and he fell to the ground bleeding from his nose and mouth.  
"Professor!" Harry shouted.  
"Well, we're done with that little distraction." Voldermort sneered, pointing his wand at Harry.  
"Who do you think should die first?" Voldermort asked.  
Harry refused to answer.  
"No answer, eh?" Voldermort said. "Then, Ginny shall die again."  
Harry closed his eyes as Voldermort pointed his wand at Ginny...  
"AVADA KEDARVA!!!"  
  
What happened next? Find out in the next chapter!! Don't forget to review... Thanks... 


	25. Murder for Passion

Disclaimer – You know  
  
Chapter 24 – Murder for Passion  
  
AVADA KEDARVA!!!!  
Harry closed his eyes. "Let a miracle happen." He mumbled.  
"There are always room for miracles." A voice in his head spoke softly.  
Harry opened his eyes. To his shock, horror, whatever, he saw Voldermort dead on the ground, his body changing back into the Tom Riddle he had saw in the Chamber of Secrets 10 years ago.  
"Who did this?" Harry said. "Only a person of such hate could kill him."  
"I did." Harry looked up and saw Malfoy with his wand still pointing at Voldermort.  
"You did that curse?" Harry said.  
"Yes, Potter." Malfoy said.  
"Why?"  
"It's because I love Ginny."  
Harry felt his stomach lurch.  
"You liked Ginny?"  
"Yes, Potter." Malfoy said. "I like her ever since the 7th year. When you saw me searching Moaning Myrtle's toilet, it was because she was missing and I wanted to look for her. I joined the Death Eaters for two reasons. One, because I heard that Ginny was in their hands. Two, because I'm a Ministry spy."  
"You, a Ministry spy?" Harry said.  
"Yah, what do you think?" Malfoy spat.  
Harry shook his head. "This kind of person working for the Ministry."  
"Pott...Potter, Mal...foy... co...me...h...ere."  
Harry turned around and saw Snape on the floor, with blood flowing from his mouth and nose.  
"Professor!" Malfoy said as he ran to his side.  
"Well done." Snape said, "Both of you have killed Voldermort and saved the world from the Dark Arts. My mission is now finished."  
Snape took out a box and an envelope from his coat. "Potter, give this to Professor Dumbledore. You will know why I defected away from Voldermort."  
He turned to Malfoy, "Draco, both of you have the power to finish off the dark side once and for all. Both of you must combine powers to destroy the Dark Side. I believe Professor Dumbledore will tell you both what I mean."  
Snape coughed out another chunk of blood.  
"Professor!" Harry said. For the first time, he had felt sympathetic towards Snape.  
"It's OK, Potter, I know my time is up." Snape said. "I must say, all the time I was bias towards you. I knew that it would make you more mature. But anyway, I'm truly sorry."  
Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks as Snape said that...  
"Professor!" Malfoy shouted as Snape slipped out of this world, into the next...  
"Hey, what's going on?" Ron said, apparently awake.  
"Voldermort's dead, but so is Snape." Harry said.  
"Two evils are dead in a day, eh?" Ron said.  
Harry wanted to smile back but he couldn't. Memories of his hatred with Snape flowed back. He felt ever so guilty...

* * *

"Whomping Wingbats"  
Harry came back into the present world as Professor Dumbledore's office opened before him.  
"I know, Harry," Dumbledore started," that Professor Snape had something for me?"  
Harry handed Dumbledore the package together with the letter.  
"Ah, it's finally back in its rightful place." Dumbledore said, tearing open the package.  
"The Prophecy!" Harry exclaimed.

* * *

I know I took a long time, got lots of things to do, pls continue to review. Thanks 


	26. The Truth At Last?

Disclaimer: Yabba dabba doo…. You should know…

Chapter 25 – The Truth at Last?

"The prophecy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said. "However, since the time you first saw it in the Department of Mysteries, it has been, well, edited."

Harry held it in his hand and took a look. It now had the words '_Draco Malfoy"_ next to his.

"Why is his name next to mine?" Harry asked.

"It's because both of you fit the bill, Harry." Dumbledore said slowly. "Both you and Draco Malfoy were born on the 31st of July. Both of you were chosen by Voldermort as his equal."

Harry looked stunned. Draco Malfoy, the one he hated so much in his 7 years at Hogwarts, had been actually also "The One', chosen by fate to save the world from the Dark Arts.

"But how about the part where the prophecy says that his parents would have resisted Voldermort three times?" Harry said.

"Ah, this is where it gets interesting." Dumbledore said. "This is why I let Severus Snape teach at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked his eyes. What does Draco Malfoy have to do with Snape? Could it be…

"Harry, Draco Malfoy is Professor Snape's son."

"WHAT!"

"It's true, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

"How can it be?" Harry half-shouted. "He doesn't look a bit like him."

"When Severus had a child," Dumbledore continued, "Voldermort wanted to train him as his heir. He saw the immense potential in the baby."

"That explains the chosen part." Harry muttered.

"However, Severus had already been disillusioned with life as a Death Eater. He now disliked the Dark Arts and he definitely did not want his son to become Voldermort's heir." Dumbledore said. "So he tried to run away."

"That's number one." Harry thought to himself.

"Voldermort caught him, of course." Dumbledore said. "He tried to oppose him and the two of them started to duel. Severus managed to escape but he left his son behind."

"Number two." Harry said absent-mindedly.

"Number what?" Dumbledore piped in.

"Er… nothing, Professor." Harry shot back into reality.

"After that, Severus came to me and told me everything, but I didn't trust him. When I gave him something to drink, I added Veritaserum to his coffee." Dumbledore chuckled. "I always carry it with me. Became the most important potion I every used."

"What did he say?" Harry said.

"He told me about his son, about his desire to break away from the Dark Side." Dumbledore said. "It was impossible not to believe him. No one lies under the influence of Veritaserum. I couldn't do anything about his son though, until news came out that the Malfoy's were expecting a child."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"When you become a Death Eater, you're not supposed to get married and have kids." Dumbledore replied. "Voldermort would kill you and your family. He wants total commitment to him."

"No one smelt a rat, because no one knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. But I did, Severus told me so."

"So far, Professor Snape has only opposed Voldermort twice," Harry said, "Where's the third time?"

"The third time was when he came to me." Dumbledore replied quietly. "To leave Voldermort and to come to me was the greatest way to oppose him. To keep him safe, I let him teach in Hogwarts. Why I never gave him the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, you should know."

"Because you didn't want him teaching the wrong things." Harry said.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said. "Severus could touch the prophecy because it was also concerning him. He treated Draco Malfoy better in school because he was his son. The prophecy was referring to the both of you, and both of you must team up to destroy the Dark Arts."

Harry was silent for a while. "Professor, who is Malfoy's real mother?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "That's for another day, Harry. Now, your friends would like to see you."

Harry walked out of the office, his head full of thoughts. "Hermione." He shouted and ran towards the hospital wing.

"Make way, make way." Harry said as he dashed through the hallways of Hogwarts. When he opened the door of the hospital, he saw all the beds full of his friends. Friends who had helped him in his time of need. Harry felt bad that he caused them to be in this state.

"Ah, there you are, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said. "Lots of trouble you've caused me!"

"Sorry…" Harry said sheepishly. "Where is Hermione?"

"Ah…" Madam Pomfrey's face turned slightly red. She hurried Harry along the rows of beds and into a secret corner. She tapped a brick and the wall opened to reveal a bigger room.

"Feels like Diagon Alley." Harry said to himself as he walked towards two people standing beside a curtain.

"Hey Harry." Ron said, almost in a whisper. Beside him, Cho looked a shade of her beautiful, confident self. She only managed a nod in Harry's direction.

"What's going on?" Harry said.

"Not something good." Madam Pomfrey said as she drew the curtain, to reveal…

"Hermione!" Harry said as he knelt down besides her bed. She was out cold, her face pale and clammy.

"What's wrong?" Harry muttered.

"Nothing that I can't cure," Madam Pomfrey started. "Got her energy sucked out by You-Know-Who. Should wake up in a day or two."

"But?" Harry said, knowing that something's wrong.

"I may not be able to save the other one." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What other one?" Harry said.

"Hermione…" Ron started, "is carrying your child.

It's been a long time since I updated, so I have a bit of block… Pls review… gimme some ideas...Thanks


	27. To Have or Not To Have

Disclaimer – can't think of anymore…

Chapter 26 – To Have or Not To Have

"Hermione," Ron started, "is carrying your child."

Harry didn't say anything. He leaned on the wall, his face full of shock. "Why now? Why must we have kids now when there is still so much chaos in our world?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't expect it, Harry." Ron said, his voice not in the usually taunting one that Harry both hated and loved. He couldn't bring himself to tease Harry now, especially with Hermione still unconscious, lying on the bed.

"Yeah I expected it." Harry said. "But I'm still in shock…"

"After all the times you two made out, it was going to be a matter of time, pal." Ron said.

Harry smiled. Ron had that uncanny ability to make any tense or heart-breaking situation go away in that split second. "That's why he's my best pal."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Ron continued.

"I don't really have a clue." Harry said. "I think I'll stay here until she wakes up."

Harry sat down on the chair besides Hermione's bed and gazed at her. She still looked as beautiful as when he went with her for the Reunion Ball in Year Seven. Her face, although pale, never lost its smoothness one bit.

"Wake up." Harry whispered. "I can't afford to lose you."

Her face didn't stir one bit. Harry sighed at turned around and looked at Ron and Cho.

"So, when are you two going to have a kid?" Harry asked, more for fun then anything.

"Actually I already have one." Cho piped in.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted. Everyone in the whole hospital wing turned and looked at him.

"No shouting in here!" Madam Pomfrey shouted back. "This is a hospital!"

"Sorry…" Ron cowered. Everyone turned back to do whatever they were doing.

Harry smirked at Ron, who looked like a wreck now. He leaned back on the wall with his mouth wide open.

"When did you find out?" Harry said, knowing that Ron was incapable of saying anything now.

"At the post-match check after the final with the Wasps. The Tornadoes have given me a season off" Cho calmly answered.

"I see." Harry said. "Now he knows how I feel."

"I always thought that we took enough protection." Ron said, getting to his feet. "What a bloody waste of money."

"Ron, how many times have I told you that contraception is never 100 safe?" Cho said.

Harry smiled. "If only the two of us were as carefree as them" he whispered to Hermione.

"So what plans do the two of you have?" Harry said.

"What can I do?" Ron said. "I'll go back, tell my parents, let them go ga-ga."

"And we better start to plan the baby's room."

"How can I forget that?" Ron said. He gave Cho a kiss and continued, "Thanks for this kid."

"My pleasure" Cho responded in her cool self. "Guess all our wild nights paid off, eh?"

They laughed as they walked out of the room. "See you later, Harry." Ron turned around and said. "I'll get you some food."

"Thanks, guys." Harry said. "Are we fated never to enjoy happiness together?"

* * *

Two days had passed, and Harry was getting more and more worried. "Didn't she say that she'll be awake in two days?" Harry continuously thought to himself.

"Don't worry so much," Ron said, diverting Harry's attention away from Hermione's face. "She's mentally strong, surely she'll pull through."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said, taking a piece of chicken from the big bucket that Ron had bought. "How many times has she been so snobbish and stubborn that it pissed both of us off?"

"Oh, many" Ron laughed. "Still remember the times?"

The two of them began to talk about the times the three of them had together. From the troll in Year One to them being Aurors together. It does take a hell lot of friendship to stick together for so long.

"I think I need to go to the toilet." Ron said abruptly. "Be back soon."

Harry smiled and turned around. He looked at Hermione's still face and sighed.

"Hermione, please wake up." Harry whimpered. "I really can't afford to lose you."

Whatever Harry said, it certainly had some sort of effect on her. Hermione started to open her eyes and looked straight, her eyes locked unto Harry's.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yes, it is." Harry said. He gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and hugged her tight.

"Oh Harry, I thought I would never see you again!" Hermione replied, hugging Harry back tightly.

"Promise never to leave me again." Harry said. "For me, and our child."

"What child?" Hermione said, looking surprised.

"Yours, obviously" Ron's voice sounded from the door. "You're pregnant, didn't you feel it?"

"Actually, no" Hermione said. "I was unconscious, you idiot."

Ron laughed, and gave her a hug. "Glad you're back."

"Me too"

* * *

After Hermione left the hospital, the Potters had to plan for their child. Harry got congratulations from almost everyone he knew.

"What are you going to name the child?" Dean asked.

"Not too sure myself." Harry said.

Hermione and Cho also became sort of best friends suddenly. Two pregnant mothers sure have chemistry between them. Harry and Ron soon became the 'bell-boys' for their endless shopping sprees. Everything was fine, until…

"We're back!" Ron said, opening the door. "Ladies first…"

"Thank you, Ronald." Cho said, as she and Hermione passed through the door.

"How are we going to get all the stuff in?" Harry said.

"Beats me" Ron answered. "You go inside and I'll squeeze in the stuff."

It took quite a while to get all the stuff inside the house, which now had one room specially for maternal shopping stuff…

"I'm gonna take a bath." Ron said, wiping the sweat of his skin while walking away.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing in one corner of the room.

"Should we put the cot…"

Hermione never finished that sentence. Everything around her seemed to whirl and become blacker and blacker…

* * *

"Nurse, how's my wife?"

The medi-wizard looked up at Harry.

"You must be Harry Potter, right?"

Harry only managed a silent nod.

"I'll need to speak with you."

Harry followed the medi-wizard into a small room with all sorts of pictures and medical stuff.

"Well, Mr Potter," the bearded medi-wizard started, "It seems that your wife has a curse on her. One that keeps on sucking energy out of her."

"Voldermort…" Harry mumbled, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"There's only one way to cure it, and that is using some spell which has been lost for a long time. Even your good friend Albus Dumbledore doesn't know that spell."

"Is there any other way?" Harry said.

"If this goes on, your wife will surely die. There is only one way."

"What is it?" Harry felt his temper rising.

"Give up the baby."

* * *

Not bad, eh? Another choice to make. Please don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	28. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't own HP… duh…

Chapter 27 – The Chosen One

"Give up the baby."

Harry somehow had expected that answer. It was his destiny. He would never get to enjoy a normal life, all because of that scar…

"If she doesn't give it up, what would happen?" Harry asked quietly

"She would lose all her energy, and it would be impossible for us to give both her and the child enough energy to keep them both alive. Both will die."

Harry sank back into his chair. He had no choice, really. He and Hermione could easily have another child, but what would Hermione think? What would she say if he told her to give up the baby? He didn't want her to make that choice. He didn't want anyone to make that choice.

Harry trudged slowly along the corridors of St' Mungo's. Pictures of all sorts of medi-wizards were looking at him, giving lame comments, just what Harry didn't need at this time.

"Please shut up before I rip your portraits into pieces."

"How rude!" one picture said as the rest turned around to do their own things.

Harry had no time to argue. He didn't even know where Hermione was. He hurried along the long, narrow corridors full of people wandering around.

"Hey, Harry!" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Ron standing behind him. He suddenly felt the warmth that Ron brought to his life. Whenever he was down, Ron would somehow cheer him up. However, Harry couldn't muster up any smile and just nodded at Ron.

"Hey man, what's with you? Never seen you like this before."

"It's Hermione, she's…"

"She's what?" Ron asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's got a relapse of some sort." Harry started.

"And…"

"Both she and the baby are in danger."

Ron said nothing. He, like Harry, also expected it. Well, sort of…

"So what can we do?"

"Give up the baby." Harry answered with a sigh.

"Tough one" Ron said, his voice hardly audible. "Maybe I shouldn'Fp> 

Harry y, but I feel that the mother is still more important. You two are still young, and have other chances to have kids. Hermione's life is more important."

"Yeah, I think so too" Harry said. "But I'm going to let Hermione decide. It's her baby anyway."

"What is the chance of her surviving with the baby?"

"About zero, I think."

* * *

It was late at night. Hermione had a lot of visitors since entering St' Mungo's. From her parents, to the Weasley twins, to Harry's old classmates, almost everyone Harry and Hermione knew came.

"Now it's late, no one should be coming." Harry thought to himself.

"You want to say something, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No… Er… Yes" Harry answered. "How did you know?"

"Woman's instinct."

Harry smiled. "Humour never hurts."

"Hermione, you are in danger."

"From who?"

"From your baby."

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "The baby is sucking energy that you lost because of the curse. The only way to cure you is to give up the baby."

Hermione looked stunned. Her face, already pale from sickness, turned deadly white.

"I also don't want any of this to happen. I love the child too. But if you don't give it up, you two would most likely die." Harry said.

"I know it's tough. I hate to see you suffer like this too. But we're still young. We have many chances to have children."

Harry's heart really shattered when he saw tears well up in her eyes. He had to force himself.

"So please, Hermione. For the two of us, please listen to the doctors. Give it up."

Hermione started to cry. Harry gave her a hug as he felt his shoulder becoming wetter and wetter. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I can't do it." Hermione said in between sobs. "I can feel him in me. You're not a woman, you don't know how much connection there is between the child and me. I don't care. I'm willing to risk it."

Harry saw the determination in Hermione's eyes and knew that it was helpless to try to persuade her otherwise. He gripped her harder and whispered. "Don't worry, the chief medi-wizard said that there is one charm to have to transfer this curse. I'll find it, you don't worry."

* * *

For the next few days, Harry searched high and low for ancient spell books. He asked almost everyone he knew about this unknown curse, but no one seemed to know what it was.

"I can't give up." Harry muttered to himself.

"I'VE GOT IT!" a voice sounded from the main door of the hospital.

Harry ran out. He couldn't believe who was at the door…

Who is this mystery person? Find out in the next chapter… Please please please review!


	29. The Surprise Couple

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish to…

**(A/N This one took a while, because my acoount got frozen... Dun know why... sorry...)**

Chapter 28 – The Surprise Couple

"I'VE GOT IT!" a voice sounded from the main door of the hospital. Harry ran out. He couldn't believe who was at the door.

"What have you found out?" a medi-wizard squealed with delight.

"I've found out about the long-lost charm. Looks like she can be saved!"

"_Excusez-moi, mon ami_," another familiar voice said from behind, "but I keep telling you zat it's not possible to prove that this charm can work. We'll have to check it out. Lockheart!"

"At your service, Madam Director," the golden-haired medi-wizard immediately rushed to her side.

"Do some tests, and give me your findings as soon as possible."

"It will be done, Madam Director."

"_Merci beaucoup!"_ she said as the medi-wizard scooted away.

"Great!" the other man said. "Now we can save Hermy-own-ninny!"

"Why are you so concerned?" the golden-haired woman said. "Do you still like her?"

"Of course not!" the man snapped back. "I only have eyes for you, my sweetheart" and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Not here," the woman whispered, pulling away quickly. "This is a hospital!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, she's married to Harry, so don't go chasing after her."

"Fleur? Viktor?"

"Harry!" Fleur Delacour almost shouted as she ran and gave him a bear hug.

"This is a hospital!" Viktor Krum said in his best French-accent voice.

"You've grown so much since we last met!" Fleur said, her voice full of excitement.

"Yeah, I know that" Harry said, wringing himself from Fleur's hug. "What charm have you two found out?"

"A curse-transfer charm." Viktor said. "It's a typical Bulgarian thing, zat's why I managed to find it. Buried deep in some ancient Bulgarian spell book."

"You found it?" Fleur said, completely astonished. "I was the one who found it!"

"Yeah, but it was my mother's books!"

"So what? I found it when you were catching stupid snitch!"

Viktor looked completely dumbfounded. "No sex for you tonight." Fleur whispered into his ear.

"So, you two are married?"

"_Oui, mon ami_." Fleur said. "For about three years already."

"And you run St' Mungo's?"

"Yeah, they voted me on because Professor Dumbledore nominated me, said my experience as your teacher would be beneficial."

"So, what are the chances of keeping both the baby and Hermione?" Harry said.

"It all depends, Harry." Fleur started, "It should be OK, unless Hermione or the baby reacts to the charm."

Harry looked slightly better. "Don't worry, leave it to us." Fleur said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"I saw zat!" Viktor said.

* * *

For the next few days, Harry felt everything had turned for the better. Hermione had not looked better since entering St Mungo's. With Fleur and Viktor consistently talking to her, she had cheered up too. Ron and Cho were also talking to Viktor about all the crazy battles between the two of them. 

"Still remember the time I pulled that feint on you?"

"I let you go there, didn't want to hurt a girl."

"Really? I bet that I can go on a broom now and still beat you."

"Are you bonkers?" Ron said, "You're pregnant," spelling each letter clearly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I'm gonna give up one day." Ron said.

"Madam Director!" a medi-wizard came rushing out from a room. "The results."

"_Merci!" _Fleur said. She opened the file and took a brief read.

"How is it?" Harry asked.

"Looks good, Harry. The animals we tested on show no signs of problems and look quite healthy."

"When can we start?"

"In a week." Fleur said. "However, I have to warn you that there's always a risk in these kind of complex spells. We definitely cannot assure you that everything will be OK."

Harry looked slightly deflated. "What did Hermione say?"

"She's willing to do it." Fleur said. "Don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

* * *

"If I don't make it out…" 

"Don't say that, Hermione," Harry said, "You'll make it out, and we'll have a great time with our child."

Hermione smiled as she was wheeled into the room. Harry turned around and sank into one of the chairs, his face buried in his hands.

"You can trust Fleur," Viktor Krum's voice sounded in his ears. "She is one of zee best doctors here."

"Cheer up, Harry" Ron said. "She'll be fine."

The next three hours were the longest ever in Harry's life. He couldn't sit still. He stared at the clock for as it struck 6."

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Harry said.

The door swung open. Fleur stepped out of the room, her face looking the worst Harry had ever seen her.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Hermione…" Fleur started

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger! Will she be OK? Find out next… Please don't forget to review… Haven't received much from you guyz… Apologize for any wrong French... Thanks...**


	30. The Mind Readers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except this plot) so don't sue me…

**Chapter 29 – The Mind Readers**

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Hermione…" Fleur started, looking quite haggard and tired.

"What? Tell me!"

"She's…" Fleur gave a cough, "is looking quite good. There's a high chance that she will be OK."

Harry felt a sense of relief that he had never felt before. "She's all right. Nothing will ever separate me from her and the baby again…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"After such a difficult and draining charm treatment, the baby's growth will still be OK, but he might be weak for the first few years, and might be premature." Fleur said in her most 'doctorish' voice.

"That's not too bad." Harry thought to himself. "Can I see her?"

"After she wakes up, which might take a day or two. She's still quite weak, and the Sleeping Charm takes a while to go away." Fleur said.

"Thanks for everything, Fleur." Harry said, shaking her hand at the same time.

"What are friends for?" Fleur said. "Everything will be fine, Harry" she said, giving him another peck on the cheek.  
"Zat's the second time!" Viktor's voice sounded from the corridor.

* * *

"Everything's coming back together at last." Harry muttered to himself as he opened the door of his (and Ron's) new apartment they had bought near Wimbledon (and the tennis centre to boot). Hermione was back home after 5 months of continous tests in St Mungo's. Ron and Cho were already planning for the baby.

"And if we can charm that thing, it will turn and sing at the same time!" Cho said.

"Let me try" Ron said, waving his wand.

"Not bad."

"I'm an Auror, you twit."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Harry turned and laughed. Ron and Cho would really make great parents.

"And so will we" Hermione said in his mind.

"You can read my mind?" Harry responded, looking at Hermione.

"Of course. Must have been one of the side effects of that charm."

"Not bad" Harry thought, "We're telepathic… What do you want for lunch?"

"Get me some spicy stuff. Got a sudden craving."

"Done. Eh Ron!" Harry said, 'What do you want for lunch?"

"Get me some Chinese food. Gotta try some of the stuff that she recommends…"

"You don't wanna try my cooking?" Cho said, in her familiar mocking tune?

Harry chuckled at Ron, who looked like he was going to be served poison. "Let's go and get some Mexican food, Hermione."

"Oh, yum" Hermione said, as the two of them laughed (in their minds).

* * *

"That was great, Harry!" Hermione said as Harry drove his brand new BMW 720i (my kind of car…) into the garage of the house.

"No problem." Harry replied as he opened the door of the car. "Wonder how was Ron's lunch?"

"Not very good. Cho's cooking ain't much better than mine."

"I know. I have the ulcers in my mouth to prove that."

"Why you." Hermione raised her voice, smacking Harry on the shoulder.

"Don't get angry, it harms the baby," Harry said, trying to cool the tension. "Anyways, Wimbledon starts today, and we've got front-row seats!"

"The best thing of having a great house." Hermione said as she walked up the stairs.

Harry picked up his old Omniculars and zoomed in on the huge Centre Court.

"Looks like Federer is whipping someone's ass out there."

"Of course," Hermione said, "He's bound to win Wimbledon this year."

Ever since the world found out about a secret wizarding world, there has been a successful 'blend' between both worlds. "Since when were wizards interested in Muggle sports? Heck, even Dean got a job as manager of West Ham…"

"How's lunch, Ron?"

"Brilliant!" Ron said, 'my wife's cooking has definitely improved. Try for yourself!"

Harry picked up one of the fish slices on the table and looked at it. "Looks better than Hermione's"

"I heard that, Mr Potter."

"Drats, I forgot." Harry thought. He placed the piece in his mouth.

"Quite good, Mrs Weasley."

"Thanks, Mr…"

Cho grimaced in pain and fell to the floor…

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit meaningless, but please still read and review… Thanks…**


	31. The Last Choice

Disclaimer: I only own this plot… and computer…

**Chapter 30 – The Last Choice**

"She so cute!"

"Yeah I know, not like you, Ron."

"What the…"

"Cool it, Ron" Harry said, putting a hand between Ron and Dean.

"Eh, look what's on TV now!" Seamus shouted."

"Cool!" Dean said as everyone rushed to the TV.

"Don't ask" Harry told Ron "The Wimbledon Ladies finals on today."

"Bunch of horny guys" Ron said "They need to get a wife."

"Oh all of them have girls" Harry said, "But what better opportunity is there to see girls in short pants sweating it out?"

Ron laughed. "Don't they know that our place has a window next to Centre?"

"Don't think so" Harry laughed. "They all apperated here."

"Bunch of nitwits" Ron laughed, "Who's on?"

"Must be Sharapova, if not why would they be so hyper?"

Harry laughed. Two months had passed since there was a new addition to the Weasley family. Ron and Cho's new daughter was quite different from the usual expectation of a Weasley, namely red hair. She had jet-black hair, like her mother. However, she looked quite like Ron. Everyone was fawning over her. Looking at her, Harry was reminded of his soon-to-be born child.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"OK, they're going to have the op on Friday."

"Don't look so scared, Harry. The guys in St Mungo's are one of the best in the business. Nothing will happen."

"You better be right" Harry thought. "Come on, let's catch the match."

"On TV?"

"Are you nuts?" Harry said, tossing him his second Omniculars.

"Where is Cho?" Ron said nervously

"She went out to buy something" Harry said. "Don't miss this good opportunity."

* * *

Harry opened the door of the ward, his hand carrying a flask.

"Hey, Harry" Hermione said weakly.

"Hey" Harry replied and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep" Hermione said.

Harry smiled, but his mind was still whirling.

"Don't be so scared, Harry." Hermione said, "I'm going to make it out. Fleur already said it's a routine thing."

"Still, after all that we've gone through, I want this to be successful."

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "Harry, you're being paranoid. Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

"I hope so, I really hope so."

* * *

"How is it?"

"Congrats, Harry. It's a boy."

"How's Hermione?"

"Don't be so scared, _mon ami_" Fleur said. "She's OK. Nothing is wrong."

Harry smiled. He never felt so happy in his life. He wondered how his baby looks, maybe like him?

"Congrats, Harry!" Ron said, whacking him on the back. The twins and his former classmates pounced on him, swarming him with pats (or slaps) and congrats.

"Let's see him!"

"Are you nuts? He must be still asleep!"

"You guys are disturbing Hermione! So keep your volume down!" Harry said, raising his voice slightly.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Ron said.

Harry turned away and walked down the corridor.

"Hey" Harry said.

"Hey," Hermione said, cuddling the new-born boy in her arms.

"Let me carry him" Harry said. Hermione placed the baby in Harry's arms. He looked at the baby and gasped. He looked exactly like him, but…

"He has my eyes" Hermione said, responding to the shocked look on Harry's face.

Harry laughed. Indeed, he could have the same fate as Harry.

"We've gone through so much together, done so much, make many choices," Hermione said. "Now there's one last choice…"

"What?"

"Pick a name."

Harry thought for a while.

"Ronald, after my best pal."

* * *

It's the end of a long story…. I'll be retiring till HBP comes out. Give me some ideas for my next Fic… Please review and thanks for all the reviews from everyone! 


End file.
